The New One
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: On the night Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa have sleepover something happens when they're walking in the park. After meeting a new friend he sees the threat that has started bleeding into this world. I couldn't come up with a better title. Please review.
1. Fallen Star

The New One

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters original to Lucky Star.

Chapter 1

Star Fall

It was late at night and Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa went out for a walk when Tsukasa spotted a shooting star and decided to make a wish on it when her sister noticed something.

"I did it!" Tsukasa exclaimed happily. "I wished my wish three times."

"Wait somethings not right." Kagami said noticing the shooting star seemed to turn. "Hey what's going on?" she said pointing to it as it began heading right for them. "Get down!" she yelled a few seconds before the three jumped down and the shooting star crashed a few meters behind them causing a small earth quake.

"Wow." Konata said just before the three headed to the knewly formed crater. As the smoke began to clear they saw a guy about their age who had short black spiked hair with red highlights, and had a tattered blue t-shirt and black pants who was unconcious.

"Is he okay?" Tsukasa asked concerned seeing that the guy had a number of cuts and bruises through out his body while his clothes also had cuts and some blood stains on them.

"I'm not sure." Kagami said approaching the guy slowly.

"D-d-damn i-it. Looks like I lost." he said suddenly startling the three before losing conciousness once more.

"We should get him out of here before people start coming to see what happened." Kagami said signaling her sister. "Tsukasa grab his arm." she instructed. Tsukasa did as she was instructed and they were able to get him out before people began gathering around the crater. A short time later they arrived at Konata's home. Luckily Konata's dad had gone out to get some milk so they were able to get the guy into Konata's room without much trouble, aside from the fact that he was kind of heavy. Once they laid him on the floor Konata went to look for some bandages for his wounds while Kagami and Tsukasa tried to remove his blood stained clothes in order to clean the cuts. Kagami gasped as she saw a large scar on the left side of his chest.

"What's wrong sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Look." she replied pointing to his scar.

"Oh my." she said suprised.

A short time later they patched him up as best they could and waited.

"This is pretty cool." Konata said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"Well this a classic manga scene where the hero is badly hurt and is bandaged up." she explained.

"I'm amazed you could still think of that at a time like this." Kagami said.

"It's not that bad." they heard a male's voice say causing the three to turn to the guy who's eyes were still closed.

"Are you awake?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes I am." he replied turning his head to the girls before opening his eyes. "Thank you." he said with a smile as they also saw his green eyes which caused the three to blush.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kagami replied.

"You have a very nice smile." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks." he replied. "So where am I?"

"Your in my house." Konata replied.

"You fell out of the sky." Tsukasa added.

"Well it's a good thing I'm still alive." he said trying to get up.

"Don't try or you might start bleeding again." Kagami said holding him down.

"By the way what's you name?" asked Konata.

"Oh right sorry. I'm Garrett Shawn." he replied.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami." she said taking a step back.

"I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa." she said standing up.

"And I'm Izumi Konata." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Shawn said leaning on the bed to sit.

"Let me get you something to drink." Konata said leaving the room.

"Let me help." Tsukasa said following her.

"She's a bit odd isn't she?" Shawn asked Kagami.

"You have no idea." she replied.

"So I gather she's a manga and anime fanatic which explains why she think I'm like Goku or something." he said looking around the room.

"You heard that?" Kagami asked.

"Kind of. She was thinking it." he replied.

"So what? You can listen to people's thoughts?" she asked sarcastically.

"Among other things yes." Shawn replied. "Look don't tell Konata-san this but I'm only half human."

"Come on. Sersiously?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm what is refered to as a Damphir." he explained.

"A what?" she asked confused.

"A Damphir is one born of one human parent and a vampire parent." he began.

"So you're a vampire?" Kagami asked unsure.

"Half, but yes." he said as his fangs grew. "The other thing is that there are three classifications of vampires."

"Classifications?" Kagami asked trying understand.

"Yes. You have the average vampires which are the ones who can feed on people and turn other people. Then you've got the more evolved versions of them known as Night Stalkers. They can go out during the day but have a harder time due to the fact that their more forcefully nocternal. Aside from that they have the ability to use any kind of shadow as a kind of portal and can steal a person's identity by draining the victim's mind from all it's knowledge including memories. Then there's the Day Walkers like myself. As the name suggests we can go out in the day with no problem. One of the best things about being a Day Walker, even if a Damphir Day Walker, is that we don't need to feed on humans but we can still bite people to learn any information and abilities they have." Shawn explained.

"Wow." Kagami said right before Konata and Tsukasa entered with a teapot and four small cups.

"Here." Tsukasa said serving Shawn a cup.

"Thank you." Shawn said before winking at Kagami to which she nodded before he took a drink from his cup.

"Isn't it hot?" Kagami asked blowing on her's.

"My body can withstand high temperatures." he replied taking another drink.

"This is very good." Shawn complimented.

"Thanks." Konata said. "So are you like an alien or something?" she asked casually.

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle. "No I'm not. I was in a hard fight and both of us were blown out." he explained.

"And what were you flying?" Konata asked raising an eyebrow.

"No there was an explosion but it seems that my force vest was destroyed when I crashed." he said feeling where wounds were.

"By the way I wanted to ask you something." Kagami said cautiously.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"How did you get that scar on your chest?" Kagami asked.

"I had a bit if an accident." he said looking out the window sounding a little distant.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked wondering if she had said something wrong.

"No I'm fine." Shawn said turning to them. "I suppose I should leave now. I don't want to be a hinderance to you." Shawn said trying to stand up.

"You can't leave your wounds are still too severe." Kagami said holding him.

"Damn. You're right." he said cluching his side. "Excuse me if I sound ungrateful but why have you helped me. For all you know I could be a serial killer, kidnapper, or a rapist."

"I don't think you are." Konata said. "Besides even if you were you would be in our debt so either ways I think we'd be safe."

"You got me there." Shawn replied scratching his head. 'Well what do I do now?' he thought to himself. "So where are your parents?"

"I think my dad went out for to buy some milk." Konata said.

"If I might ask what we do if your father comes in here?" Shawn asked.

"I hadn't thought of that." she said.

"What if I just hide under your bed?" he suggested.

"Your sure you'll fit?" Kagami asked.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." he said.

"Well that aside is there any blood on the bed?" he asked getting up slowly.

"Actually I think we did leave some when we were cleaning your wounds." Kagami said.

"Alright then you might wanna change you sheets before your dad sees them and panics or gets the wrong idea." Shawn told Konata.

Alright she said leaving the room.

"Help me get these off." he said standing up. Once they did Shawn leaned on the wall with his hand careful not to lean hard enough for any of his blood to get on the wall. After Konata returned they put the new sheets.

"Well I suppose we should go take a bath." Kagami said.

"I guess you're right Sis." Tsukasa said as they stepped out.

"So I'm guessing you really like anime and manga." Shawn said trying to make conversation.

"Yup. Since I was a little kid." Konata responded.

"So do you have job?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I work at a Cosplay Café. What about you?" she replied.

"Let me see." Shawn said ruffling through his pockets before he found something. "Here we go." he said pulling out a card that had his picture along with some basic information.

"What's this?" Konata asked analyzing the card. "What is this for?"

"It's a Bounty Hunter's license." Shawn explained. "Legally anyone can be a Bounty Hunter but this license makes it legal for me to use any force necessary to capture my targets."

"What does this mean?" Konata asked pointing to a part on the card that read "Class S".

"That means I'm a Class S Bounty Hunter. You see a target is ranked based on what they're wanted for." Shawn began explaining in more detail. "If it's something like escaping before their trial they're Class D. If it's something like armed robbery or something of that sort they're considered to be Class C. Now Class B are your kidnappers, rapists, and people who are wanted for killing people, be it by accident or on purpose. After that we have Class A who are the hard to catch serial killers and such."

"Wait what about you? Your license says Class S so what are those?" Konata asked.

"Class S target are the extremely powerful ones. Such as people who import and export drugs or traffic people or animals. They're considered Class S targets because they have a lot of power and influence. Aside from that they tend to have very large bounties. Not only that they tend to have other people who have bounties on them so taking if one is able to take down one of these big evil organizations you can make quite a bit of money." he said right before Kagami and Tsukasa entered the room.

"Well I guess it's my turn then." Konata said just before exiting the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Kagami asked.

"Jobs." Shawn said plainly standing up to go to the window. As he let out a deep sigh Kagami and Tsukasa began to wonder.

"So what about your parents? Will they get worried?" Kagami asked.

"They died several years ago." Shawn said turning to them before turning back with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Kagami said worried.

"Of course you didn't we did just met after all." Shawn said with a small smile. "Don't worry about." he said sitting on the floor pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"What's that?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Just my deck." he said showing the front card, which was the Dark Magician Girl, just before all the cards began flying around room before they started circling Shawn. "You can come out now." Right then most of the cards began glowing in various colors before many creatures who were transparent appeared before them.

"What's going on?" asked Tsukasa frightened.

"It's just my monsters." Shawn replied.

"Jeez what took so long?" asked a wolf with wings that had a wide gold line running on it's back. "You know I don't like being cooped up for so long."

"Sorry but as you can see I'm not exactly at 100% right now." Shawn replied trying to get up.

"Don't be so reckless or you might start bleeding again." Kagami said helping him up.

"Sorry." Shawn said trying to stand straight.

"What happened?" asked a woman who had long blue hair, wore a blue light armor and had staff with a crescent moon on it.

"Long story short I fought one of Shroken's mercinaries and wound up getting sent here after a big explosion.

"Let me take a look at your wounds." said a guy who had white hair, black pants, a red shirt under a red blazer, with a sword on his belt and a black scarf. "Just lay down."

"Alright." Shawn said laying on the floor. "Just don't cause to much light Sangai. The last thing we need is to draw a lot more attention."

"Very well." Sangai replied as his hands began to glow a little which caused Shawn's body to start floating for a few minutes before he returned to where he was before.

"What's the prognosis?" asked a knight who wore a completely white armor.

"The wounds aren't too bad but they will take time to heal." Sangai replied.

"By the way Sharpshooter what do you think of the upgraded cannons?" Shawn asked a soldier who had his face covered and had a sniper rifle.

"Amazing. I never thought a weapon could have such power." he replied. Right then all the creatures turned before returning into Shawn's hand just before he put his deck in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsukasa. At that moment Konata opened the door.

"You guys want something to drink?" Konata asked entering before noticing something.

"Thanks." Kagami replied.

"Oh you guys switched styles." Konata said.

"For fun." Tsukasa said getting up. "Can we look at this photo album?" she asked looking at it.

"Sure, go ahead." Konata replied.

"Kona-chan's really cute." Tsukasa said looking at the album.

"You really haven't changed." Kagami said. "You're really close to you dad aren't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Konata wondered looking. "Oh that's my mom."

"Seriously?" asked Kagami shocked.

"I look her, don't I?" Konata said. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What's funny?" asked Konata.

"It's just I find it very interesting how much of a resemblence there is between you and your mother." Shawn said.

"What about you?" asked Konata.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"Do look like either one of you parents?" she asked.

"See for yourself." Shawn said pulling out a picture out of his wallet. As the three girls looked at the picture they noticed an astounding similarity between Shawn and his dad.

"Wow you're almost like twins." Tsukasa said.

"Thanks." Shawn said blushing a little.

"Your mom's beautiful." Kagami said.

"Thanks."he said again.

"So aren't you parents gonna worry about you?" Konata asked.

"I don't think they will." Shawn said in a sad tone just before Kagami smacked Konata in the back of the head.

"What?" Konata asked rubbing her head.

"It's fine don't worry." Shawn said turning to Konata. "My parents died a few years ago when I was a child. After that Nii-san took care of me until he was murdered too. Shortly after a man named Ken took me in and trained until it was time for me to search for my own destiny." he said with a smile.

"Trained?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah. I was taught a number of disciplines in order to calm the chaos in my heart." Shawn replied with leaning on the wall.

"Hang on I'll send Yuki-chan a message so she doesn't feel lonely." Tsukasa said pulling her phone out. Shortly after sending the message she got a reply that read "I'm glad you're having fun. I'm working hard to finish my homework right now. Please invite me next time." Right then both Tsukasa and Konata began to panic as they pulled out their notebooks. "I totally forgot we had homework!" she exclaimed freaked out.

"Kagami do something!" Konata said equally freaked out.

"My class didn't have any. Can I go to sleep now?" she replied.

"Hey wait what about the shooting star?" Tsukasa asked.

"That was Shawn." Kagami said.

"Need help?" Shawn asked seeing the expressions on the two girls. After they expained what their assignment was Shawn helped them in what he could so they finished a short time later. Not long after they went to sleep with Shawn deciding to sleep under Konata's bed to their dismay.


	2. First Movement The New Student

The New One

Disclaimer

I don't own Lucky Star or most of the characters in this story. Only the characters I own are the ones that Shawn talks about.

Chapter 2

First Movement; The New Student

The following morning Kagami was the first to awaken. After she did she decided to see if Shawn was okay but when she looked under Konata's bed there was nothing but a note. It read 'Dear Kagami, Tsukasa, and Konata

Thank you for everything. I'm sorry to have left so soon but I didn't want to be burden to you. Please do not be worried about me. Though we only met yesterday I can tell you I can take care of myself even if I am injured. Don't worry we'll meet later today. That's a promise.

Shawn

P.S. Seeing things from the roof is very peaceful.

After seeing the note Kagami couldn't help but worry when she remembered it was a school day. "Hey wake up." she told Tsukasa and Konata.

"Five more minutes." Tsukasa said.

"Come on." Kagami said shaking the two still sleeping girls harder. "Get up Shawn's gone." she said trying to make sure it couldn't be heard outside the room. When they heard this both girls got up and began to look around.

"What do we do?" asked Tsukasa.

"Let's just get ready and go to school maybe we'll see him on the way there or something." Kagami said. A short time after they began went to school. When they got there the three met up with Miyuki in the classroom. While they were talking the three girls wondered whether or not they should tell Miyuki about Shawn.

"So how was your sleepover last night?" Miyuki asked politely.

"Actually something really interesting happened." Kagami said signaling to the other two.

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"Well we out for a walk when Tsukasa spotted a shooting star." Konata began.

"But it turned towards us so we ducked and it crashed in the park." Tsukasa continued.

"Turns out it was a guy who had been thrown in a pretty bad fight and was heavily injured. We took him back to Konata's place and treated his wounds but this when we woke up this morning he was gone." Kagami explained.

"Amazing. What's his name." Miyuki asked.

"Garrett, Shawn." Kagami replied right before the bell rang. "Well I better go." she said turning to the door.

"See you Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as they waved. After Kagami enter her classroom she sat down. Shortly after the sensei entered.

"Before we start it seems we have a student transfering here from America." the teacher said signaling the door. As the new student entered everyone began to whispering but Kagami who was looking for a pencil in her backpack. When she turned around her eyes widened in shock.

'No way.' Kagami thought to herself.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"Hajimemashite* I'm Shawn Garrett. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.*" he said with a small bow.

"Alright take a seat next to Hiiragi." the teacher said pointing to Kagami. Shawn simply nodded and sat where he was told. As class went on Kagami wanted to ask him about why he left but decided against it so that they wouldn't get in trouble. Once lunch time came around Kagami was going to ask Shawn about what happened but he was gone. Then she decided to tell Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

"Guys you're not gonna believe this." Kagami said entering the classroom.

"What's up?" asked Konata.

"Shawn's a new student in my class." Kagami responded.

"Wait you mean the Shawn we helped out last night and disappeared this morning?" Konata asked.

"The same." Kagami replied. "Only problem is that when I was going to ask him to come here with me he disappeared again."

"I wonder where he went." Tsukasa said.

"You spoke with him yesterday, didn't you?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes. Why?" asked Kagami.

"Well perhaps something he said yesterday might tell you where he went." Miyuki suggested.

'Wait a minute.' Kagami thought remembering the last part of the note Shawn left which read: 'Seeing things from the roof is very peaceful.' "That's it." she said.

"What's it?" asked Konata.

"Just follow me." Kagami said heading to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked Konata as they went up the stairs right before they reached the door to the roof. Once they reached it Kagami began opening the door slowly to see if her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Shawn standing there. As they began going through the door they started hearing a violin playing. Once they stepped into roof they saw Shawn playing a violin. After finishing the piece he was playing he turned to the four girls.

"What did you think?" Shawn asked.

"That was amazing." Tsukasa said.

"Although..." Miyuki began noticing something in Shawn's playing.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's nothing." Miyuki replied politely.

"Would you care to join me?" Shawn asked pulling out a boxed lunch.

"I guess." Kagami said looking back at her friends all of whom nodded and also pulled out their lunches. As they began eating the four girls looked at what Shawn was eating and were curious about what it was.

"Excuse me." Tsukasa said.

"Yes?" Shawn asked.

"What's that?" Tsukasa asked pointing to Shawn's lunch.

"This? It's just some enchiladas with some rice." Shawn replied cutting the enchilada with a fork.

"I've never seen that before." Konata said looking at the food curiously.

"Yeah. It's Mexican food." Shawn said.

"Hey wait I though you were from America." Kagami commented.

"I am. *Otoosan was born in Mexico and was raised there. Matter of fact he met my Mother after he decided to explore the world." Shawn said taking another bite.

"How far did he go?" asked Miyuki.

"He traveled from Mexico to Brazil, then to England, Spain, Italy, France, Greece, Canada, Ireland, Russia, China, Japan, and then the United Stated. If I recall dad did once tell me that he was in the U.S. about a month when he met my mom after he passed out in the middle of a blizzard." Shawn explained looking at the sky with a bit of a sad look.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked.

"It's just that remembering just reminds me of what happened." Shawn replied in a sad tone before taking another cutting another piece of enchilada.

"What happened to them?" Miyuki asked in a cautious tone.

"My parents murdered when I was about five so Niisan* and I began to move around until he was murdered too." Shawn said in a sadder tone.

"I understand now." Miyuki said with sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Konata.

"When he was playing there was a certain sorrow in the music." Miyuki explained.

"By the way I don't believe we've properly introduced." Shawn said standing up as he took Miyuki's hand with his right hand. "I'm Shawn Garrett." he said bowing his head just before kissing her hand.

"I-I'm Takara Miyuki. It's very nice to meet you." Miyuki replied blushing just before they both sat down. As they continued eating Shawn look at the sky with an empty look on his face.

"So I take it Tsukasa made both your lunches." Shawn said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. That's one of her talents." Kagami said looking at Tsukasa who blushed slightly.

"I see." Shawn said with smile. "I can tell by the way the food looks."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"Well believe it or not anytime anyone does just about anything they tend to make it unique in one way or another." Shawn explained. "It's something I've noticed through out the years."

"I see." Miyuki said.

"So Shawn how did you get enrolled so quickly in this school **and** got the school uniform?" asked Kagami.

"I have no idea." Shawn said. "I got the uniform at a store but I'm not sure how I was enrolled in this school." he lied.

"So you hunting anyone today?" Konata asked.

"I usually don't go after targets. Most are stupid enough to keep going with one M.O. and never change it." Shawn explained.

"What kind of job do you have?" Kagami asked.

"Simply put I go my job is to, well ,catch bad guys." Shawn said hoping it didn't sound like something out of a comic book.

"You mean you're a police officer? Aren't kind of young to be doing that?" Kagami asked.

"Close but no dice. You see I go after bad guys who have a price on them. Once the police put a reward out on someone I go after them." Shawn explained.

"Very fascinating." Miyuki said.

"But do you have a gun or something because I don't think they'll go with you just by asking." Kagami commented.

"Actually I do have a number of weapons but I mostly just use knock out weapons like tranqs and knock out gas." Shawn replied. "You only get the full bounty if the target is still alive."

"Hang on, do you own any guns?" Kagami asked concerned.

"Well yeah but I don't take any with me unless it's absolutely necessary." Shawn replied.

"So what would you do if you were walking to school and you found a guy who had like a million yen on his head?" asked Konata.

"Well, because I don't carry weapons with me I'd have to fight him." Shawn replied.

"You know martial arts?" asked Konata somewhat excited.

"Well I can tell you that I can hold my own in a fight." Shawn explained. "Back home I went to a few fight clubs and learned a few things about other styles of fighting."

"Amazing." Miyuki said as they finished their food.

"How did you do on the homework you two forgot about last night?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"Pretty good." Konata replied. As they were there the bell rang so the five returned to their classrooms. While they were in class Shawn sensed something very familiar.

'No way.' Shawn thought to himself. Unsure of what to do Shawn raised his hand.

"Yes Garrett-kun?" asked the teacher.

"Sensei I need to go to the bathroom." Shawn replied.

"You may go." the teacher replied.

"But Sensei I don't know where the bathrooms are." Shawn said a little sheepishly.

"Alright. Hiiragi, why don't you show him where they are?" the teacher suggested.

"Hai." Kagami replied as they both stood up and stepped out. "Why didn't you just ask when we were on the roof?" she asked.

"Because I don't actually need to go to the bathroom." Shawn replied.

"Then why did you tell the Sensei that you needed to go to the bathroom and that you didn't know where they were?" Kagami asked.

"I wanted you to come with me." Shawn began. "Something's appeared and I want you to see what the threat is attacking." he continued to explain. "I figured if I'm going to trust you with what I am I might as well show you what it is I fight." he said as Shawn lead Kagami to where the stairs are.

"Why are we here?" Kagami asked.

"Grab on to me." Shawn replied.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Just come on." Shawn said as he hugged Kagami causing her to blush. "Hang on tight." he replied as a pair of dark wings sprouted from his back. "Ready?" he asked as Kagami stared in shock.

"S-sure." she replied. As they began floating Kagami started freaking out at the fact that they were only heading up. "Hang on we're gonna hit..." she said.

"Don't be so sure." Shawn interupted as they went through the cieling and ended up on the roof before they began heading east from the school.

"Where are we going?" Kagami asked.

"Here." Shawn replied as they began descending onto a fairly tall building.

"Okay, why are we here?" Kagami asked.

"Look." Shawn pointing to a person in a crowd who wore a black pants and a black jacket.

"What? Is he a criminal?" Kagami asked.

"Well I don't know about that but he's not human." Shawn replied with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked as suddenly the guy turned to a woman as two spider like fangs appeared above her and stung her causing her to become transparent. Witnessing this Kagami could only stare in shock as all the people that were near freaked out and began running for their lives.

"Stay here." Shawn said jumping off the building as he was suddenly engulfed by fire. As he started running towards the one who had attacked the person the flames disappeared revealing Shawn with red pants, shoes, with a red shirt under a red jacket that had a phoenix on the back, and a sword on his left side. "Hey!" he called out to the person. As the guy turned Shawn saw he had an evil smile.

"Oh good I was still hungry." he said turning.

"Then you're gonna starve." Shawn replied as a mechanical phoenix flew from the sky and attacked the person causing him to be angered. "Let's do this." he said as the phoenix began glowing before flying to Shawn as it suddenly became a belt that attached itself to his waist. When the fire on the belt disappeared it revealed a red belt with a golden buckle that had nine points around it along with two wings covering the front. "Henshin*!" he said as he placed his hands on opposite shoulders and moved them quickly to his belt seperating the two wings which revealed a bird's face causing several lines made of fire to extend from the points on the belt before an armor materialized which had red and gold boots, both gloves being also red and gold but with pointed fingers that resembled claws, a chest plate that had a number of golden lines and a phoenix on the left side which led to the shoulder parts of the armor that were about a foot, and a helmet which had wings that extended to the back of it from the sides along with blue eyes which almost seemed to form a bat and became yellow.

"Who are you?" asked the person as strange marks appeared on his face before he changed into a monster which looked like it was made of glass. "You're not Kiva, are you?" asked the creature.

"No I'm not." Shawn replied. "I'm Kamen Rider Blazer." he said as he started walking towards the monster. "So you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked unsheathing his sword.

"Then bring it on!" the monster said running to Blazer.

"Please return that life to god." Blazer said ducking from the monster's attack before kicking it in the back. Then as it turned around he slashed it three time before slashing it to the left causing it to fall back.

"Kisama, nani mono da?*"

"I told you. I'm Kamen Rider Blazer." he said placing his hand on his buckle causing it a large amount of fire to emminate from it.

"Overload." a mechanical voice said before Blazer turned and pointed the tip of his sword above causing a red circle to appeared which had a several symbols along with a phoenix in the middle before it fell on the monster causing the energy to immobilize, which also caused the day to suddenly become completely dark with the moon becoming blood red, before he jumped extremely high and began descending totally on fire with the tip of his blade downward as a hard explosion was heard right when he hit the monster. Kagami stared amazed as Blazer walked away from the monster which became crystalized.

"I'm a Damphir. Shawn Garrett." he said as he walked away he resheathed his sword as the monster suddenly shattered. Then he jumped back to the roof where Kagami was waiting with a shocked look on her face. "Let's head back." he said.

"R-right." Kagami replied still a shocked at what she had just witness. As Shawn held her while they flew back she couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

"Fangire." Shawn said breaking the silence.

"What?" Kagami asked a little confused.

"That thing I just destroyed. It was a Fangire." Shawn explained.

"You mean like you?" Kagami asked.

"No. I'm half vampire, and a Day Walker at that. I don't need to feed on people. A Fangire doesn't feed on a person's blood. It feeds on their life energy. If an average vampire feeds on a person then they simply bite them which causes the victim to become a vampire too. When a Fangire feeds on a person they take that person's life energy. Due to this the victim dies." Shawn finished explaining as they arrived back at school. As they headed back to class Kagami still couldn't stop thinking about what she had witnessed. After returning to the classroom and heading back to their seats they continued with their notes. As class began nearing it's end everyone started getting ready to leave when Konata entered their classroom.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" Konata called out.

"Is she talking to me?" Kagami asked as Shawn noticed and turned to her. "It's too hard to understand so stop." she told the blue haired otaku.

"Then what do I call you?" Konata asked.

"Doesn't Kagami work?" she asked.

"A nickname would be better like Kona-chan or Yuki-chan." Konata replied.

After a minute of thinking Kagami replied. "Then call me Kagami-sama." After which she returned to her desk. Right then she heard something.

"Hey Kagami-sama." Konata called.

"No way she actually said it." Kagami said surprised. "What is it?" she asked approaching the girl again.

"Just testing." Konata replied. Shortly after Kagami went to her sister's classroom and waited outside for her. Tsukasa and Konata came out Konata noticed her.

"Sorry for making you wait, Kagami-sama." Konata said just before Kagami placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "What's wrong Kagami-sama?" she asked as a couple of people stared at them.

"Just forget it. Call me like you do normally." Kagami said with an exasperated expression. As Shawn left he noticed this and couldn't help but chuckle a little as he left. After Miyuki joined them the four began heading to the train station.

"Hey, check it out." Konata said.

"What?" asked Kagami. Konata simply pointed to a guy who she recognized.

"Is that Shawn?" asked Tsukasa as they saw a guy with ear phones in his ears while he seemed to be really into the music because he was nodding his head and swinging his bookbag. Seeing that he was several feet away from them Konata was about to call out to him when seven guys most of whom had either steel pipes or chains ran towards Shawn. Realizing what they were about to do Konata was about to warn Shawn when he swung his bookbag back and then threw it high into the sky before suddenly ducking just as he did a round sweep in order to knock down one of the guys as another one of them swung his chain to Shawn. This allowed Shawn to pull the chain in order to pull the man back before jumping and grabbing the man's head placing his knees in front of the guy's face as he fell back causing a hard impact on the guy knocking him out. As two other guys with chains swung their chains which went around Shawn's wrists. As his eyes widened Shawn began to feel excited about having a fight. Feeling he couldn't hold back he pulled the two chains forcing their owners to collide.

"You little brat!" yelled out one of the guys with a pipe as he swung for Shawn before he simply dodged. Seeing this caused Shawn to smile right before he took his sunglasses and threw them back just as one of the guys with a pipe swung for his head he blocked the hit with his forearms before opening his eyes revealing that they had in fact become black and red with an almost cat like look. Then he kicked the guy in the stomach as another guy swinging a chain and a pipe so Shawn rolled over the guy he had just kicked before he got on a handstand, doing a split, and spinning rapidly knocking the two guys out. As they watched this Kagami and Tsukasa noticed something. They both saw a dark shadow with red eyes next to Shawn and it seemed to be moving with him.

"What is that?" asked Miyuki in somewhat frightened voice.

'That wasn't one of the monsters we met last night.' Kagami thought. As the four girls stood there amazed, two of whom were utterly shocked while Kagami was somewhat surprised but not as much as Tsukasa and Miyuki after what she had been shown. As they continued watching the last guy who had a pipe swung for Shawn but he did a split in order to dodge before getting up and turning to the guy who had swung just as he was turning back. This allowed Shawn to jump in order to grab his head with his right arm right before falling causing the guy's head to hit the concrete. As he stood up Shawn moved his haired back with both hands as he turned to see the last man who now seemed to be paralyzed in fear. Then Shawn began to signal him to get up as he said "Come on!" three or four times right before he ran striking him with a shoulder to the waist. As he lay there the guy tried getting up but was in too much pain from the hit right before something landed on his head causing him to pass out. As Shawn took his bookbag he noticed the four girls staring at him.

"You heading home?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Konata replied. "So you really weren't kidding when you said you knew how to fight, were you?" she asked rhetorically.

"I hadn't had a workout like that in a while." Shawn said cracking his neck. "Hey Kagami would it be okay if I went to your house to study for that test we have tomorrow." he asked.

"Sure." Kagami replied. As they got to the train station Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki looked at Shawn still a bit confused at what they had seen. Shawn himself had long realized they were staring at him but was unsure of whether he should say something or ignore it. At this point Shawn was really starting to feel uncomfortable. Once they arrived at the platform they split heading to their respective trains. As they sat in the train, Kagami on the left, Tsukasa in the middle, and Shawn on the right, Tsukasa started falling asleep leaning on Shawn. Seeing this caused him to smile because it reminded him of the times his adopted sister, Star, would fall asleep in the lab after working for a long time on a project and he would take her to her room.

"Sorry about that." Kagami said. "If you want I can wake her up."

"No it's fine. She reminds me of my younger adopted sister." Shawn replied.

"You have a sister?" Kagami asked.

"Long story." Shawn replied. A few minutes later Kagami signaled to Shawn that they were arriving at their stop.

"Tsukasa wake up." Kagami said shaking Tsukasa lightly.

"Five more minutes." Tsukasa said.

"Here let me." Shawn said placing his hand over Tsukasa's forehead as he closed his eyes. Then Shawn opened his eyes and so did Tsukasa.

"Alright we're here." Kagami said standing up just before Tsukasa and Shawn. As they walked to the Hiiragi home Kagami decided to break the silence. "Hey Shawn what was that thing that was with you while you were fighting?" she asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Shawn a little confused.

"There was something like a dark spirit that seemed to be posessing you." Tsukasa said a little frightened.

"Oh. You guys saw that?" Shawn asked a little concerned.

"Not just us Miyuki saw it too." Kagami said.

"Well that was the darker side of me." Shawn said. "After my family was killed Master Ken took me in and taught me many things. How to fight, how to control my powers, even how to duel. However one thing I was never aware of that due to the pain I felt after what happened to them I started to develop something of a seperate personality which was very aggresive. Noticing this Master Ken used his powers to split my dark side into two parts. Half of it stayed within me and the other half he sealed into a card. What you saw was the side that is still inside of me. If I start getting excited because I'm fighting a strong enemy I subconciously tap into that power." he explained. "I don't know if you noticed but while I was fighting my eyes changed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kagami replied. As they continued walking Shawn heard a strange noise which no one else seemed to notice. "We're here." Kagami said breaking Shawn from his thoughts. When he saw the house he was quite surprised. As they walked in Kagami looked around and no one was there. "Looks like no one's home." Kagami said as the three removed their shoes. "Hey Tsukasa you wanna study with us?" she asked her twin.

"Sure." Tsukasa replied.

'Oh Thank Kami*.' Shawn thought to himself. 'At least now I can explain things to both of them together.' "Alright." he said. As they headed up stairs Shawn felt a little nostaglic. Something about this house reminded him of the house lived in before his parents were killed. As he walked behind the girls he couldn't help but shed a few tears. Tsukasa was turning to ask Shawn something when she noticed the tears streaming down his eyes. Noticing Tsukasa he quickly wiped the tears from his face noticing that Kagami had stopped in front of a door. 

"Welcome to my room." Kagami said opening the door. Once they entered Shawn started looking for the right textbook before realizing something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami noticing Shawn started to panic.

"Give me a sec." Shawn replied looking further into his book bag. "Gotcha." he said as he started pulling with all his might. Unfortunetly he pulled so hard when he got his book out he was thrown back and hit the back of his head on the corner of Kagami's desk causing him to drop his book and hold the part of his head he hit. This unfortunetly caused his book to fall on his foot which caused him to lose his balance before falling on the floor. Seeing this Kagami and Tsukasa couldn't help but start laughing very loudly.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." Shawn said standing up

"Gomenasai*." Tsukasa said holding her sides.

"You must admit that it was funny." they heard a somewhat deep voice say.

"What's was that?" asked Kagami as she started calming down..

"What was what?" asked Shawn.

"That voice." Tsukasa replied.

"That was just me." said something the voice again as suddenly something seemed to jump out of Shawn looked like a monster which had two horns on each side of its head, green eyes, shark like teeth, a face that didn't change its expression, and what looked like an armor on his chest which had several lines. As Kagami and Tsukasa looked at this creature they noticed something. The creature in question had the upper half of his body on the floor while from his waist to his feet were above him. Not really noticing he was gray.

"What is that thing?" asked Tsukasa a little scared.

"Oh him. He's an imagin." Shawn replied.

"Hello I'm Kazemaru. It's nice to meet you." he said with a bow.

"Sorry about leaving in there so long." Shawn said.

"You need not worry. I was actually asleep." Kazemeiru replied. Suddenly they heard a small alarm which startled them.

"What's that?" asked Tsukasa curiously.

"It's my bracer." Shawn replied raising his left sleeve revealing a device which resemble a bracelet but with several buttons and a circle in the center. Then the circle projected a small map as it showed a dot blinking that was about a block from their current location. "There's a creature not too far from here. I have to go but I'll be back." he said heading for the door.

"Wait." Tsukasa said. "Can I come?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kagami said.

"Why don't you both come. Either way I can place you two on a roof to watch." Shawn explained.

"I don't know." Kagami said uncertain.

"Please." Tsukasa pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine." Kagami said a little frustrated. After heading out Shawn saw they were very close so he stopped the two girls.

"Alright both of you give me your hands." Shawn said extending his hands. As they each took one of his hands they started floated until reaching the roof of a building which was pretty small. "Alright stay here." he said.

"Like we can go anywhere." Kagami said. Shawn simply smiled and headed down where he saw a creature which looked like a leopard which seemed to have something that looked like a halo on its head.

"Hey what's a cat like you doing in a place like this. Want milk?" Shawn asked because as he was engulf in flames before he moved his right hand making the flames disappear.

"Who are you?" asked the Leopard as ring of fire formed around Shawn's waist. As he looked at the creature Shawn placed his left hand near his waist and his right hand in front of him with his palm having three of his fingers down with his pointer finger upwards.

"Henshin!" Shawn said swinging his arms to seperate the wings on his belt which caused nine red lines to extend just before an armor materialized.

"You are not Agito. Who are you?" it asked.

"No I'm not. I'm Blazer." he replied pulling out his sword.

"Then I will destroy you just the same." it said as a handle came out of its halo which it pulled revealing a spear.

"Bring. It. On." Blazer said right before swinging his sword to the creature's spear. As the two fought the creature started swinging its weapon almost knocking Blazer's sword before plunging the blade of the spear into his shoulder. "Nice hit." he said. "Now how's about I kick it up notch. Kazemaru!"

"Yes." he said as he flew above Blazer before entering his body.

"Slash Form." a mechanical voice said as most of the armor to suddenly disappear just as a new armor appeared. The shoulder part of the armor had a split at the end of it, the wings on the helmet became horns, the claw like fingers on the gloves became actual claws, the chest plate was now much sleeker, the forearm armor on the left arm got a small shield while the right forearm armor had six spikes on it, the boots now had spikes that were on the extending to the back of his leg, and his sword became a double bladed sword. "You will now be defeated." he said raising his weapon. As the unknown creature saw this it decided to attack. When it swung its spear Kazemaru swung his sword down stopping the attack just before slashing the creature in the chest twice causing it to fall back. Once the unknown stood again Kazemaru kicked it in the gut forcing it back before he placed his hand on the buckle causing it to eminate of large amount of energy which extended the arm he held his weapon like a spear.

"Overload." a mechanical voice said right before he threw the sword as though it were a spear. Seeing this the unknown swung its spear to stop the attack which caused it to break apart into several smaller daggers which started to form a net that was made of lightning immobilizing the creature before he jumped and doing a front kick striking the unknown and causing an explosion. After it cleared they saw the two still standing until the unknown's halo suddenly cracked causing it to fall before it exploded.

"Good job." Shawn told Kazemaru.

"Arigatou.*" he replied. As they headed to where the girls were they suddenly saw something run by so quickly all they saw was a green streak that suddenly attacked him before two other streaks, one blue and one reddish, attack the streak which turned out to be two creatures. As the two creature started getting up the two other streaks stopped one to their right and one to their left. As the two newly arrived riders stood there Kagami and Tsukasa stood there on the roof they saw the blue rider had red eyes on his helmet with a horn on each side near each eye, a weapon on each of his shoulder's and a stag beetle on the belt. The second rider had a horn which formed a T with large yellow eyes and his armor looked like a circuit board with a Kabuto beetle on his belt.

"Who are they?" asked Kazemaru.

"No way." Shawn said. "Gatack and Yami no Kabuto." he said surprised. Right then both of them pressed buttons on insects on their belts.

"One, Two, Three." a mechanical voice said as the blue rider moved one of the horns on his insect to its front while the dark one moved the top of it back and its horn to the left.

"Rider kick." the both said as a surge of electricity went to each rider's horns before going to each rider's foot as the creature started running towards them and kicked the creatures causing them to explode into a green fire. As the three riders stood there the two newly arrived rider approached Blazer. Then the blue rider extended his hand. Seeing this Blazer did the same and shook his hand before the two riders nodded. "Clock up." they both said tapping the right side of their belts before running off as quickly as they came. Still in shock from this they didn't notice Shawn was no longer in his rider or guardian form (Guardian form is when he becomes Inferno) and is now standing, sort of, in front of them.

"Come on we better head back before the police show up." Shawn said extending his hands again. As the two took his hands once more Shawn flew them directly back to their house instead of just to the ground. Once they were in Kagami's room Shawn sat on the floor and started thinking which caused him to get a very serious expression on his face. 'So that's what's going on.' Shawn thought to himself. As they studied Shawn figured it would be best to ask. "Hey Kagami remember how I told you about the whole thing of my dark side." Shawn said breaking the silence once more.

"Yeah. Why?" Kagami replied.

"There's something I need to tell you two." Shawn said before taking a deep breath. "Look the reason you two were able to see the spirits of my deck and my dark side was because, even though you're not aware of it, twins generally tend to be much more in tune with with the planet's spiritual energy. This is the reason why the two of you were able to see that side of me." he explained.

"Okay but if that's true what about Miyuki?" Kagami asked.

"That I don't know but the fact that the three of you were able to see that means that you have started tapping into your full power. If you were to train properly you three would be able to do things that average people could only dream of." Shawn explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukasa.

"Kinda like the stuff you saw me do earlier." Shawn began explaining. "The difference will be that you auras will be different and you'll have to be careful if you use your abilities. Of course that'll only happen if you allowed me to train you. " he explained.

"I don't know." Kagami said.

"Look I won't be able to fight these things on my own for a long time and those rider aren't gonna be around for a long." Shawn said.

"I think we should Onee-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Alright, fine." Kagami surrendered. "But no funny business."

"Funny business?" Shawn asked completely confused and turned to Tsukasa who shrugged also confused. "Anyway if you want to learn how to use your full potential meet me on the where you saw me fight and explain everything to Miyuki. Also before I forget you can't tell Konata about this. Unfortunetly focus towards games, anime, and manga have extremely split her focus so she's probably never going to be able to even tap into that power source." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"Look as much as I'd like to explain it's late so I better leave." as he looked at his watch." he said putting his book back in his book bag. "Just think about it. I'll see you two tomorrow." he said heading for the front door.

"Hey wait!" Kagami called out. "Where are you living?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Shawn replied putting his shoes on before running out the front door. As he stood outside he waited for Kagami and Tsukasa to look at the window, or at least he hope one of them would. When he started he saw that Tsukasa was looking out the window he waved at her.

"Onee-chan look." Tsukasa said pointing to Shawn.

"What's up?" Kagami asked looking out the window. Seeing this Shawn smiled as he started focusing causing what looked like a red aura to appear on his body. After this he winked at them before jumping to the roof of a house in front of theirs before jumping from house to house with a train of red energy which would disappear after a little while.

"What do you think Onee-chan?"

"I'm still not sure. For now let's just get ready for bed. We do have school tomorrow afterall." Kagami said.

Hajimemashite-A first time meeting greeting

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu-I hope we can get along

Otoosan-Father

Henshin-Transform

Kisama, nani mono da?-(Curse you, You cur, You bastard), who are you?

Kami-God

Gomenasai-Sorry

Arigatou-Thank you

Yami no Kabuto-Dark Kabuto

Gatack- Not really a Japanese term. It's a combination of the words attack and the Japanese word for Stag Beetle.

Author's note: I don't usually put these things but I just wanted to say this. If you have any questions about anything having to do with what's in this you can post them as a review, which is greatly appreciated, or just send me a PM and I'll answer when I can. Before I forget I wanted to say thank you to HopeBlossom who inspired me to write this.


	3. The True BeginningThe Search of Source

The New One

Disclaimer

I don't own most of the characters in this story or the concepts. This includes pretty much everything with the exception of the OC Shawn Garrett.

Chapter 3

The True Beginning/The Search for the Source

"This is certaintly going to be interesting." Shawn thought to himself as he sat in at his desk. He had arrived early at school that day for two reasons. The first was that he wanted to get there to meet up with Kagami to ask what Miyuki responded. The second was that, even though he didn't tell anyone, he had sensed a similar energy to what he had been sensing within Tsukasa and Kagami. 'Well as far as I can tell there energies aren't so much the same. They just have a similar ground.' he thought to himself. 'It seems that they have the same will. The will to protect and that's what will allow them to unleash their true strength. It doesn't matter if I am the host of the Prince of Blood. Their strength will surpass that power. I know that when they inherit the souls of their namesakes they will become even more powerful.' he thought as he leaned back on his chair balancing himself on it's back legs.

"Garrett-kun, are you okay?" asked a voice breaking him from his thoughts.

"Whoa!" Shawn said startled as he fell back on the chair hitting the floor. As he opened his eyes he saw a girl with orangeish hair and blue eyes.

"You okay." said a girl with brown and golden eyes.

"What happened?" Shawn asked rubbing his head.

"It looked like you you were hypnotized or something." the girl with brown hair asked. "I'm Kusakabe Misao by the way."

"I'm Minegishi Ayano." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Shawn said. 'It's now or never.' "Excuse me, Ayano-chan, Misao-san there's something I wanted to ask you two." he said standing up.

"What is it?" asked Ayano.

"There's something I'm showing Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki after school and I was wondering if you two wanted to come with." Shawn replied.

"What do you think?" Misao asked.

"It sounds nice, but where would we be going?" Ayano asked.

"That I can't reveal but if you do come I can tell you that your lives will change in a way unlike anything you could ever imagine." Shawn responded. Seeing that the two were uncertain he wondered if he should have worded it differently. "Look just think about. If you choose to come just meet me at the train station after school otherwise you will forget I mentioned it." he said with a small smile.

"Well..." Misao began.

"Like I said if you choose to meet me after school at the train station." Shawn said picking his chair. As he started to turn Shawn suddenly slipped on something which caused him to fall forward and hit his ribs on his bookbag. Due to this he clutched his ribs in (excrutiating) pain.

"Are you okay?" Ayano asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shawn lied holding in some tears.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Misao asked that Shawn's face became a little red.

"Yeah. Right as rain." Shawn lied again really pushing to hold back his tears. "I've gotta go to the bathroom." he said just before exiting the room. After he stepped outside Shawn realized something. He **really** didn't know where the bathroom was so he decided to go to the classroom where Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata had class. When he entered he saw Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki talking.

"You know I wonder if the wish I made on the shooting star will come true." Tsukasa said.

"Shooting stars are so wonderful. I haven't seen many of them. It's difficult to see the stars from our house." Miyuki said.

"Oh yeah. Your house is in the city, right?" Konata said.

"I would probably be too amazed to make a wish." Miyuki said placing her hands together. "The sight of a dazzling shining star would fill you with feelings of joy. That could explain the myth that shooting stars grant wishes." she explained. Then Konata turned with a shocked look on her face and noticed Shawn.

"Hey, what's up?" Konata asked.

"Nothing I just needed to ask Miyuki something." Shawn replied signaling Miyuki to see him outside.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked politely after they stepped outside.

"Actually I have two questions. The first is did Kagami give you the invitation for after school?"

"Yes she did. I decided to go but she didn't tell me where we would meet." Miyuki replied.

"That was my fault. I kind of forgot to tell her where to meet me." Shawn said embarassed. "Anyway meet us at the train station and tell Tsukasa. Just don't tell Konata though because I'm afraid her mind's too clouded to completely comprehend the seriousness of the situation. Plus she doesn't really seem to be doing good in school." he explained.

"So what was you second question?" Miyuki asked.

"Which way's the bathroom because I really have to go?" Shawn asked sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Miyuki couldn't help but giggle at the question.

"Go to the end of the hall and turn left. The bathroom will be your four door to you left." Miyuki explained.

"Arigatou and please don't tell anyone." Shawn said before taking off to the bathroom.

"He certaintly energetic." Miyuki thought with a small giggle. "But I don't understand how is it that he can always be so happy after the tragedy he's lived through." she though with a sad look before entering the classroom again.

"What did Shawn want?" Konata asked.

"He wanted to know where the bathroom was." Miyuki replied with a smile.

"He even though he's a really good fighter he seems kind of silly, doesn't he?" Tsukasa replied with a small giggle.

"Indeed." Miyuki replied.

"You know yesterday when he came with us to study something really funny happened." Tsukasa said.

"What?" asked Konata.

"Well his history book got stuck in his bookbag so he pulled as hard as he could but when he did he hit the back of his head on the Onee-chan's desk. When he did Shawn dropped his book on his foot and started jumping on one foot before stepping on his book and falling down." Tsukasa said as she started laughing at the memory. Konata and Miyuki couldn't help but start laughing. A short time later school started. While they were in class Tsukasa started nodding off. Noticing this Miyuki tore a small piece of paper from her notebook and wrote something in it before folding it and passing it to Tsukasa when Kuroi-Sensei started writing on the board. Tsukasa recieved the note a bit startled. When she opened it the note read: Tsukasa-san Shawn asked me to tell you that we're meeting at the train station after school without telling Izumi-san.

After reading the note Tsukasa nodded to Miyuki. The rest of the class went pretty much the same as any other day. Kuroi-Sensei punched Konata in the head for falling asleep in her class. Tsukasa tried as hard as she could to focus but was still having a hard time. And Miyuki was diligently taking notes and answering any questioni that came her way. In the other class Kagami was taking notes and listening. MIsao had fallen asleep with her face on her hand. And Ayano was taking notes while asking question to get a better explanations on the things she didn't comprehend from the Sensei's primary explinations. When lunch time came around Kagami met up with Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki in their classroom with her lunch. As they ate they started talking about different winter things.

"So do you have any plans for winter break?" Konata asked Kagami.

"Nope. Come to think of it we haven't taken a vacation in a while." Kagami replied.

"You know I went to Asakusa the other day." Konata said.

"When?" Kagami asked.

"Well...You know how you get sleepy riding the train when it's winter?" Konata asked.

'She missed her stop!' both Kagami and Tsukasa though with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hang on isn't that in the opposite direction?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well the train got to the end of the line and went back around and I wound up missing my stop again. By the time I was awake we were in Asakusa." Konata replied a little embarassed.

"Hey there's only so many times you can miss you stop you know." Kagami said.

"Well it wasn't all back since I hadn't been there in a while." Konata said.

"You shouldn't be doing that so close to finals." Kagami said.

"I swear I had the feeling I saw a girl in a sailor uniform with a machine gun walk by. I wonder what that was about?"Konata said.

"Don't tell me someone was making a hit." Kagami said as she, Tsukasa and Miyuki gave Konata surprised and confused looks.

"Plus they say sleeping helps you grow more." Konata said.

"Your still growing?" Kagami thought.

"I got an even better one." Konata said. "This one time my dad pulled an all-nighter and then went to turn in the manuscript. He got on the train very early in the morning but missed his stop. After that the train went around but when he woke up he had already missed his stop a few times. He always started to wake up near his stop but kept missing it. He was really tired and wanted to get home to sleep, but he just couldn't." she explained as the other three girls gave different looks of concern. "In the end he had no idea where he was when ever he woke up."

"Unbelievable." Kagami said. "I still wake up before getting to my stop when I fall asleep."

"Amazing." Tsukasa said. "How do you know?"

"Maybe she like an internal alarm clock that words have the time." Konata said.

"What was that?" Kagami asked.

"Since she's always eating."Konata replied.

"Hey shut up!" Kagami exclaimed.

"But train seats do get warm so you wind up getting really sleepy." Tsukasa said.

"True. It's all warm and comfortable like you're sitting next to the window in the classroom on a sunny winter afternoon." Konata said.

"What's this. Covering for each other Kagami asked.

"I-It's not like that." Tsukasa said with her hands up.

"Remember yesterday when you fell asleep on Shawn and I tried to wake you up but you said: Five more minutes." Kagami said. "Everyone near us started laughing before Shawn woke you up."

"Speaking of Shawn he's right outside." Tsukasa said looking out of the window on the door as they saw Shawn walk by the classroom door just before pulling his phone out.

"Everyone else turned around to see Shawn with his cell phone. At first he seemed to have his everyday expression before his eyes widened. Then he hung up and started dashing. This worried the four girls so they picked up their lunches and followed. Once they exited the classroom they saw Misao and Ayano also going after Shawn. They all followed him outside he didn't stop until he reached the track. Misao and Ayano stopped behind some bushes before Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki sat next to them which caused them to be startled.

"What's going on?" Kagami whispered to Misao and Ayano.

"We don't know." Ayano replied.

"We were talking to him when his phone rang. All we heard was something about a test at the track before Shawn suddenly took off running." Misao explained.

"I wonder what's going on?" Konata asked as a man who none of them recognized walked towards Shawn.

"So your the runt I have to in the first round." said the man who had mid length black hair, a black short sleeve shirt, jeans, and black metalic wrist bands which covered half his forearms.

"It would appear so." Shawn said taking off his uniform shirt along with his under shirt which reveal his well fit body covered in bandages which caused the six girls took look in shock because of the fact the some parts of the bandages actually had some blood on them. 'Damn. I hoped I had more time to heal since I still have five broken ribs.' Shawn thought to himself as both of them got into fighting stances.

"You're planning on fighting me in that condition?" asked the man

"I don't really think I have much of a choice." Shawn said. "Afterall my pride would never let me live with myself if I backed down from a fight. Especially against someone with a reputation such as your Kickboxing champion Kameshiro Yamamoto."

"So you know who I am. Then this is gonna be very interesting." Kameshiro said.

"First let me ask you something." Shawn said. "Why did you want to fight me and how did you find out I was here?"

"Well when I found out that Damion Garrett's son was here I had to see if he was as good as his old man." Kameshiro replied.

"Y-you know my father?" Shawn asked.

"Beat me in this fight and I'll tell you everything I know." Kameshiro replied.

"Alright." Shawn said taking a deep breath.

"They're not serously gonna fight are they?" Kagami asked. Suddenly the two ran towards each other and started trying to strike each other while dodging incoming blows until Shawn tried a punch which Kameshiro dodged before pulling his arm and taking his other arm behind his back. At first Shawn was considering kicking Kameshiro in the shin with his heel but then got a better idea. He jump and flipped forward before kicking Kameshiro in the chest to get himself released.

"Not bad kid. You definetly have a similar style to your dad's." he said holding his chest. "Alright look. I'll tell you anything you want to know but some other time since you have school right now."

"Wait. I can keep going." Shawn said right before falling to one knee as he held his ribs in pain.

"I know you can but it would be stupid for you to keep fighting with broken ribs." Kameshiro said looking back at Shawn. "Stubborn just like your old man when we were your age." he said with a smile. "I remember this one time we were practicing and he was so into the sparring session he didn't pay attention to the fact that he had several broken ribs. It wasn't until about an hour and a half later that he noticed. The problem was that by then his ribs were in a much worse condition that when we started." he said with a small laugh.

"So you were one of my father's friends?" Shawn asked.

"More than that. We were like brothers." Kameshiro said. "And I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. That son of a ***** is gonna get what's coming to him." he said punching the track leaving a blackish fist shaped burn. "Anyway I better get going. If you need help explaining this to the girls behind the bush just text me." he said tossing Shawn a card with information on it.

"Thank you." Shawn said before going and putting on his shirt again. As he started walking near the bush the six girls ducked lower to make sure he couldn't see them. "Well are you girls coming?" he asked startling them. Realizing thier cover was blown the six simply stood up with embarassed smile. Seeing this Shawn couldn't help but smile himself. "Why don't you head back to the classrooms. I'm gonna head soccer field to practice a little." he said as he started walking.

"Hey wait a minute. What was that about?" Konata asked.

"It's...private." Shawn said as he started walking.

"You BAKA!" Kagami nearly screamed. "Why would you agree to fight someone when you're that badly injured." she said angrily. Shawn noticed that even though Kagami did seem very angry she was also worried.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. It's because I got a call and I was told to meet someone who would had very important information about a project my father was involved in before he started to travel." Shawn said sadly. "I've been investigating a project Otoo-san participated in many years ago. I know that was why they looked to kill him. To obtain the information he had hidden. All I've ever really known about that was that it had something to do with the alteration of the genetic makeup of certain creatures." he explained. "He worked hard and then was murdered by his own **brother**." he said punching track which caused hand to start bleeding.

"Hey be careful." Kagami said as they all got closer to take a look at his hand and saw that it was bleeding a lot. Then they turned to Shawn's face and saw he started crying.

"I'm sorry. This has been haunting me since I was a boy." Shawn said wiping his tears. "Years back I swore that I would avenge my family even if it cost me my life." he said looking up. "However when the day comes it's something I'm going to have to do on my own. For now I'm just gonna head to the roof."

"You want some company?" Kagami asked.

"I'm fine but if you wanna come I won't stop you." Shawn said. This response confused the girls and caused them to become a little more worried. As he walked the girls didn't notice that there were tears that were falling to the ground. After a few minutes of discussion they decided to join him. Once on the roof Shawn simply stared at the sky. 'Okaasan. Otoosan. Niisan.' he though which caused his vision to be blurred from many more tears which he wiped from his eyes. The other's noticed this and wanted to say something but they weren't sure about what words they should use. Even Konata, who had lost her mother to a sickness, couldn't imagine what pain he must have been feeling at that moment. "I'm so close." Shawn said.

"Are you alright?" asked Misao.

"Yes." Shawn simply replied wiping his tears. "It's just that I left my master's home to search for my destiny. I've protected Luna for a long time and I'm glad I've met who I have but there will be a moment in which I will face him myself." he said in a sad tone. "However I'm scared that if I do defeat him I might fully become the monster that he caused to form within me."

"What do you mean?" asked Miyuki with a somewhat sad look. Suddenly they heard a thud and turned to Konata who lost conciousness.

"Konata what's wrong?" Kagami asked shaking Konata. "Come on wake up."

"She isn't gonna wake up." Shawn said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked frightened.

"The symbol on her forearm." Shawn said turning Konata over revealing a strange white mark that appeared.

"What is that?" Miyuki asked concerned.

"It's known as the symbol of pacifism." Shawn replied. "Back when Day Walkers and Night Stalkers were had just been, reborn I guess you could say, there insued a kind of war. There were people who aided both besides despite knowing what we were. Those people were rewarded with different things which ranged from knowledge to abilities. It seems that Konata's one of Konata's ancestors was allied to the Day Walkers because this symbol would only appear on those who were desendents of those people." he explained.

"Wait. Day Walkers? Night Stalkers? What the hell are you talking about" Misao asked confused.

"Vampires." Shawn replied.

"Come on. Seriously vampires?" Misao asked skeptically.

"That's right." Shawn said as his eyes became red and catlike and his fangs grew before returning to normal.

"Hold on. How the hell is this possible?" Misao asked.

"I'm gonna have to explain later." Shawn said as suddenly several lines started forming around them.

"W-what's going on?" Tsukasa asked frightened.

"So it's you." they heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"Come now don't tell me you don't recognize me, brother." the voice asked as suddenly everything went white. Then they saw someone step through the light. A guy who looked about their age but who's appearance resembled Shawn's.

"Let me guess. A clone?" Shawn said.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked as a large strange navy blue device appeared which resembled something like an ax.

"If it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get but leave them out of this." Shawn said as a similar device which was red and gold. Then they both slid decks into the devices.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." he said. "I have already challenged you so the duel must take place or you may surrender which would mean that their souls along with yours would become ours."

"What's your name?" Shawn asked.

''I'm project 5593612. Codename Max." he said as they both drew five cards.(Shawn 8000, Max 8000)

"I will begin." Max said drawing again. "I will summon a monster in defense mode, two face downs, and I'll end my turn." he said as three cards appeared in front of him.

"Alright then my draw." Shawn said drawing. "I'll start by activating the spell Polymerization!"

"Not so fast!" Max interupted. "I activate the trap Solemn Judgement! Now at the cost of half my life points I can negate the activation of an effect." he explained as the card shot a light at the card Shawn had played shattering it. "I'm not going to allow you to summon any of your strong monster. I also activate the trap Discord. Now neither of us is allowed to Synchro summon." he explained as the second card stood. Seeing this the girls became confused and somewhat frightened.

"Fine then." Shawn said. "Because I don't control any monsters I can summon out Galactic Hero Gemini Knight (Level 5, Warrior/Effect, Dark, 2100/1800) straight out of my deck at the cost of his ATK going down to 500, DEF to 200, and level to 1." he explained as a small warrior who wore black and white armor along with black and white swords and eyes which were the left one white and the right one black. "Now I play my monster's effect. You see if Gemini Knight is special summon then he, or they, can be counted as more that one tribute. Now because I summoned my monster from my deck I can use him as three tributes." Shawn explained. "So now I'm sacrificing Gemini Knight!" he said as the monster was absorbed into a colorful sphere. "Destruction and Creation go hand in hand. Coexisting and recreating." Shawn chanted. "Now burn bright Blazing Phoenix (Level 12, Winged-Beast/Effect, Fire, 4000/4000)!" he said as suddenly from the sphere a bright creature shot out of it revealing a large bird made of nothing but fire.

"Now way." Max said surprised as the girls look amazed at the beauty of the bird.

"That's not all." Shawn said. "Now I activate the spell Advanced Ritual Art which can be played as the substitute for any ritual summon. "Now I'm sending the monsters Galactic Hero Frost (Level 6, Aqua, Water, 2300/2000) along with Galactic Hero Pyroslash (Level 6, Pyro, Fire, 2400/2100)!" he said as two silhouettes appeared before them before being fired into the sky which caused a dark cloud to form. "Now I summon Universal Hero Galaxus!" he said as a monster which was so enormous that, even though they could see it full form, they couldn't tell what it's face looked like. All the girls could do was stare in awe at the huge creature which did scare the. "Now by sending everything that's in my hand to the graveyard along with 3000 life points Galaxus can destroy all the cards you have on your side of the field." Shawn explained as suddenly a reddish energy left his body and headed to his monster before it fired out a bright light and all the cards that Max had were destroyed.

"Impossible!" Max said as he became frightened.

"I'm afraid so." Shawn said. "Blazing Phoenix end this with Blazing Armageddon!" Shawn said. Upon command the bird flapped it's wings causing a large wave of fire to strike max as he screamed in pain as everything turned became white. (Shawn 5000, Max 0). The girls started waking up after losing conciousness.

"...wake up. Hey come on. Wake up." Shawn said.

"W-What happened?" asked Kagami rubbing her head.

"All of you passed out after won against Max." Shawn said. "Don't worry. After the first few times you'll be able to see the flash without passing out." he said as most of them started to awaken.

"What about Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just pour a little water on her forehead." Shawn said pulling out a clear glass thermos like water bottle.

"Why didn't you just say that before?" Kagami asked.

"Because it wouldn't have worked while we were in that place." Shawn said as he poured some water on to the lid and then threw it into Konata's face causing her to start awaken startled.

"What happened?" Konata asked starting to wake up.

"You fell asleep." Shawn said taking out a thermos in before pouring some tea into the cap and drinking it.

"We better head to class." Shawn said looking at his watch. "We have about a minute till class starts." They saw it was time so they just went in. During class Shaw had a hard time focusing because he started thinking about what had happened the day before. 'I don't get it.' Shawn though to himself. 'What are they doing here. Unless...Of course that must be it. Which means I'm going to have to help them use their full potential. If my suspicions are correct then..."

"How about Shawn." the Sensei said.

"Sorry what?" Shawn asked.

"Could you answer the problem on the board." the Sensei said pointing to an equation on the board.

"y=14x+9." Shawn responded.

"Very good. Now then please pay attention."

"Yes Sensei." Shawn said trying look like he was sorry. As class continued Shawn was still distracted which was mostly only noticed by Kagami, Misao (who really wasn't paying any more attention herself), and Ayano. After school Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were on a bus heading for the train station. Once they got there they started talking about the problems with people falling asleep on the train. Once they got to where they would usually part ways. After Konata's train left they stood there and looked at each other wondering until they saw Misao and Ayano approaching them.

"Hey Hiiragi." Misao said waving.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Kagami asked.

"Garrett-kun asked us to meet him here." Ayano replied.

"I wonder why though?" Misao asked.

"Perhaps we should just ask Shawn when he arrives." Miyuki said.

"There's no need." they heard Shawn said from behind.

"How long have you been there for?" Kagami asked.

"Not as long as you might think." Shawn replied. "Anywho the reason I wanted to meet with you is because I want to train you."

"Train us?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes. If you wanna know more then come with me, otherwise you may leave and I won't bother you again." Shawn said approaching a train that had a number pad. Then he pulled out a card and slid it on the side of the pad.

"DNA confirmation." a mechanical voice said as the numbers on the pad disappeared. Shawn then proceded to place his hand on it allowing the machine to scan. "Confirmed." it said as the door opened and Shawn entered.

"So what do you say? Do you wanna know more of what's happening here in you world or will you leave and pretend this never happened?" Shawn asked entering the train. The girls stared at each other intrigued. They weren't sure if they should but couldn't stop wondering.

"I'll go." Miyuki said breaking the silence. "If what you say is true then perhaps it would be in our best interest to find out more." she said stepping forward.

"I'll go too." Misao said.

"Then I'll come as well." Ayano said.

"I'm going too." Tsukasa said eagerly.

"Then I guess I am too." Kagami said as the five entered the train. Once inside they stared amazed at what they saw. The inside of the train was the most technologically advanced thing any of them had ever seen. Though it seemed empty there were several robots which were floating around, seats which looked very comfortable, a large plasma screen television, and a cieling which looked like the night sky.

"So why don't you all take a seat and I'll begin explaining everything. The girls did as they were told and Shawn went to the plasma screen tv which turned on and showed various earths.

"Now then. This kind of began a few centuries back." Shawn began as the image changed to what looked like a costume party in old England. "Back in my world there was a party in which several vampire clans were together. During this little party there was an explosion which triggered a genetic mutation within all the clans. This mutation caused different characteristics to change within them causing to be split into two catagories. Day Walkers and Night Stalkers."

"Question!" called out Misao.

"Yes?" Shawn asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Misao asked.

"I'm getting to that." Shawn said. "Anyway after that there were many wars between them until they decided on a truce. After that there was peace until something happened."

"What?" asked Miyuki.

"Sometime after Otoosan and with his brothers were part of a research team that investigated what caused this mutation. They found nine strange devices which they started to research on." he said as the image changed to three men pulling out eight buckles. "They found out that these were rider gears meant for certain people to become Kamen Riders. The problem was that some of these gears became corrupted. The corupted gear wanted to find people whom they could transform into Chaos Riders. These gears would choose people who were pure. People who never showed any dark emotion like rage. They would split the person's personality into two parts. The original and the rider who would be like a different person inhabiting the same body. When these gears disappeared by causing dark explosion in the presence of one of the researchers causing him to disappear." he said as the image changed to an explosing laboratory. "After that no one heard of him for a long time until that night ten years ago." he said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" asked Kagami. As Shawn stood there the image changed to a man and a woman who were watching a movie in their home when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." said the man. Once he opened the door his eyes widened. "YOU!" he said shocked.

"That's right brother. I'm back." the other man said signaling seven men who were behind him to attack. As the man was attacked he countered the hits as best he could but to no avail. "Cassie get the children and get out of here!" he yelled out.

"But what about you?" the woman named Cassie asked.

"I'll be fine just get the kids and get out." the man said. Cassie then ran up the stairs and entered the room of her older son.

"Jake honey get up." Cassie said shaking the boy.

"Mom what's going?" Jake asked.

"Don't panic but I want you to take Shawn and get out of here." Cassie told him. Afraid the young boy did as he was told while his mother got a gun from under the table that was in the hallway and headed downstairs.

"Hey wait that look like our house." Kagami said.

"You're right." Tsukasa said.

"Hey Shawn wake up." Jake said shaking his younger brother.

"Jake? What's going on?" Shawn asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know but mom told me to get you out of here." Jake said as Shawn got up. "Come on this way." he said as they took another set of stair to the kitchen and went out the front door. Once the boys were outside they stood still until there was an explosion which threw both of them into a mirror which rippled allowing them to pass through it. The girls looked at this shocked.

"Was that you?" asked Miyuki still in shock.

"Yes. That's how my parents died. After that Niisan and I went on and moved around. During that time we heard nothing of him until one day a few years later when he came after us and he told me to take a card and go to a certain address. As I ran I saw an explosion. After that I heard nothing of him until a short time ago." Shawn explained. "The one thing about Day Walkers is that we're much more different than average vampires because we don't have the need to drink blood but do when we need information. Aside from this Day Walkers have the ability to travel from one world to another. That one Day Walker started heading to rider worlds to recruit monsters from each one. The problem right now is that he's sent out these creatures to various worlds including this one. I'm not going to be able fight them on my own so I'm going to train you so that you can unleash your true power." he explained. "Now then the train ride won't take much longer so in the meantime enjoy yourselves." he said sitting down on a seat as one of the robots approached him with a tray that had a long glass of tea with a long straw.

"Excuse me." Miyuki said approaching Shawn.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I just wanted to ask how it is that you can afford something like this." Miyuki said.

"The train's not mine. As I said Daywalkers are able to travel to different worlds and have. While doing we've spread out into different worlds and in each one established what we refered to as corporations. This train is one of the products of the corporation in this world, Lucky Lights. Here they specialize in things which range from silverware to high tech weaponery. All Daywalkers have access to the technology produced by these companies. The key card was given to me by my master when I left." Shawn explained.

"I see." Miyuki said tapping her chin.

"The droids will bring you anything you want while the seat gives you an awesome massage." Shawn said as his seat started vibrating. Miyuki became curious and decided to try it herself. Once the chair turned on she felt so relaxed she felt like she was melting. A short time later they felt as the train slowed to a stop. After that Shawn lead them out of the train. "Welcome to the Lucky Lights Corporation." Shawn said as the a pair of doors before them opened revealing an enormous reception area that was beautifully decorated. The entire room was white with a chandelier in the center, a couple of couches which seemed made of silk, and a front desk in which there was a young lady on a computer.

"May I help you?" she asked. Shawn approached her and pulled out the key card he used on the train. Insantly the girl nodded and signaled to the door which was on her left. Shawn nodded and then signaled the others to follow him. After sliding the card they entered a hallway which was completely white. Shawn lead them through the hallway before stopping in front of a door. Okay I suggest you call you parents now and tell them that you're going to be home a late." All the girls couldn't believe they had forgotten about telling their parents. Once they did they entered the room. After entering a small tray came out of the floor. "Now please put your cells and any electronic devices in this tray." he said pulling out his cell phone and placing on the tray. The girls complied but started to wonder what they were in for.

"Excuse me." Miyuki said.

"Yes?" asked Shawn.

"How long is this going to take?" Miyuki asked.

"You need not worry of that. In this place time is just an idea so you needn't worry about getting home late." Shawn explained. After the five put their cell phones in the tray they proceded to enter the room with Shawn. "Alright let's begin." he said sitting down. "We're going to start by meditating."

"Come again?" said Kagami.

"We're going to meditate." Shawn repeated. "The power you must learn to unleash will stem from the depths of your souls. This power has started to leak out so first you must learn access it before we do anything else." he explained. The girls looked at each other, nodded, and sat down. "Alright now I want all of you to close your eyes and clear your minds of all thought." All of them did as thye were told along with Shawn. "Once your mind is completely clear I want you to listen very carefully. Do you hear it?" As the sat there none of them noticed that had actually started floating. All of them started hearing sounds. "Do you hear it?" he asked. "Focus on that sound. Focus until you can see it with the eyes in you mind."

"I see it." Kagami thought as she saw what looked like a pond which was a kind of dark purple

"What is it?" Tsukasa thought as she saw a similar pond but was a much lighter shade of purple.

"This feeling is...amazing." Miyuki though as she looked at a pond which was magenta.

"It's so...peaceful." Ayano though as she saw a yellowish orange pond.

"Where did this come from." Misao thought as she looked at a dark red pond.

"Now go near it and listen." Shawn said before taking a deep breath. Each one went into their respective pond. As they went into them they felt an incredible surge of energy. "Feel it. Do you hear the beast?" he asked.

"Beast?" Kagami thought as she floated in the dark purple water.

"Kagami." she heard a voice say. "I'm glad we can finally meet face to face."

"What does he mean?" thought Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa." a voice called out to her. "I've always been close to you. Consider me you're closest ally."

"What beast?" thought Miyuki.

"Miyuki I am happy to be able to finally see after all this time." a voice said to her.

"I wonder what he means?" Ayano thought.

"Ayano." a voice said. "I will help you protect that which hold dear."

"This whole thing is wierd." Misao thought.

"I know, right." a voice said. "But we're together as buds so lets just get along."

"Who's there?" Kagami thought looking around. As she did she saw something walking towards her. At first she couldn't make out the shape of it but once it started getting closer she saw it was a wolf.

"We meet at last." the wolf said to her. "I am the embodyment of your personality and will." the wolf said as it got close to her. Unsure of what to do Kagami placed her hand on the wolf's head. Suddenly there was a bright light.

"Who are you?" Tsukasa thought looking around. Then she saw something flying towards her. As it got closer she saw it was a bat and became frightened.

"Do not be afraid. I am, afterall, a part of you." the bat told her. "I want to help you fight that evil which has entered our world." the bat said as Tsukasa raised her left forearm allowing the bat to stand on it.

"Thank you." Tsukasa thought hugging the bat which caused a bright light to flash.

"Please show yourself." Miyuki thought.

"Please don't be scared. I just want to be your partner." as a creature ran towards her. As it got closer Miyuki became a little frightened as she saw it was a white bengal tiger. "Together we can fight against anything." Miyuki could feel a strange sense of security from it so she petted it causing a bright flash.

"Who's there?" thought Ayano.

"I am a part of you. You know who I am." said the voice as Ayano saw a creature flying towards her. Once it got close enough she became amazed at what she saw. A large swan was flying towards her. When it landed Ayano stood amazed at what she saw. As the swan stood before her it wrapped its wings around causing a large flash.

"Who's out there?" Misao thought looking around.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't recognize me." the voice said as a creature ran quickly towards her. Misao tried looking closer but only saw a flash. The creature suddenly letting her see that it was a cheetah. "I think we'd make a badass team. We just gotta work on it. Whaddya thing." it asked. Misao simply nodded and knelt down to its level with her hand out which it took causing a flash of light.

"You've done it." Shawn said as he looked at the five girls were now surrounded by different colored auras. As their energy kept building their eyes seemed to have changed color after they stood.

"Now we will start the next part of your training." Shawn said with a smile.

to be continued...

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any confusion and please send in reviews and any questions you might have about anything in the story. If you're reading this then Thank You and please enjoy. Until next time.


	4. The True BeginningThe Unleashed Potenti

The New One

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Lucky Star characters or the vast majority of things I put in this. Any complaints please send me a PM. And before I forget does anyone know the name of the song at the end of Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII. I've been trying to find it but I haven't been able to.

Chapter 4

The True Beginning/The Unleashed Potential

"How do you feel?" Shawn asked. The five stood there for a moment before looking at each other.

"This is amazing." Ayano said.

"Good." Shawn said walking away from them before turning back. "Now then. I want all of to attack me."

"WHAT?" Kagami yelled out.

"Attack me." Shawn repeated. "I'm want to test your fighting abilities and don't worry this room is a lot bigger than it seems so you don't need to hold back. Just be careful. The first time you use your full potential it's going to take a lot out of you." he said standing in an offensive stance. The girls looked at each other uncertain before nodding to each other and heading towards Shawn. Misao started trying to punch Shawn in the face which he dodged and countered throwing her upwards which allowed Kagami to attack throw a punch of her own but was blocked as well. Shawn then used this opportunity to throw her towards Misao.

"Onee-chan!" called Tsukasa causing her eyes to become catlike out of rage which caused her nails to become claws and her K9's became fangs. Right then she jumped towards Shawn so quickly he barely had enough time to block her kick which launched him a good twenty feet.

"Now you're getting it." Shawn said popping his arm back in its place. "You all have feel the beast take over. You've got to fight, not along side your beast but with it as one."

"I see." Miyuki said softly closing her eyes again. Once she opened them her eyes were also catlike and her nails became claws but were a little longer then Tsukasa's. As she looked she let out massive roar before running towards Shawn before swiping at him which he dodged by jumping over her as Ayano was diving down from the air allowing her to kick him in the face on the way up. As Shawn went down Tsukasa caught him and cross slashed him on the chest with her claws which gave Misao enough time to run very quickly towards to kick him back into the air. As Kagami saw this she let out a howl before jumping above him and delivering a powerful kick which Shawn blocked with both his forearms but was still thrown enough force to leave a small crater. Once the five girls calmed down they went to where Shawn was worried. As they looked at him they started to feel frightened and tired.

"Is he okay?" Tsukasa asked worried.

"Perhaps we over did it." Miyuki said getting closer to Shawn to examine him.

"I'm fine." Shawn said gettting up while popping his neck.

"You've understood the basic parts of the fighting styles now you need to learn control." Shawn said having to pop his dislocated arm back into place. "Damn, it's a good thing I'm only half human." he said looking at the girls. "That's why told you to be careful. Because it's first time you've used a lot of energy and your bodies need to replenish it. After a while you'll get used to it and you won't be as tired afterwards." he said pressing a few keys on his bracer. Shortly after a robot entered with a tray that had five vials which all had a blueish green liquid. "Drink them."

"What is this?" asked Miyuki.

"It's a energy regeneration drink. It was made for soldiers in a few years back. They boost your energy and keep your energy at its peak for a while." Shawn explained.

"How long?" asked Kagami.

"I think they're supposed last for about a week." Shawn replied.

"A WEEK?" Kagami screamed out causing both Shawn and Tsukasa to clutch their ears.

"Not so loud." Shawn said holding his ears. "Don't worry though. You keep the energy but it's not like having a sugar rush. Once the effect passes you'll feel normal." Shawn explained.

"Excuse me. If these were made in the past why are they in vials?" Miyuki asked.

"That's because the guys who made them thought it would look like it was a still an experiment. They just like making it look like a mad scientist thing. Like a whole Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing." Shawn explained. 'Anyway at least like this they'll be able to withstand the training. Although I wonder if the effects work the same with humans.' he wondered to himself.

'Sir do you really think they'd be able to handle them?' Kazemaru asked.

'I have confidence that they will be able to when the time comes.' Shawn thought back to him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Kagami.

"Of course." Shawn replied.

"Alright then I'll try it first." Kagami said taking the top off the vial before sipping it. "Not bad. Tastes kinda like strawberries and mango." she said drinking it. The other followed and were amazed at the flavor.

"That's the best thing I've ever tasted." Tsukasa said as the all finished the drinks.

"Glad to hear it." Shawn said. Suddenly they heard a beeping.

"What's that?"asked Misao. Shawn then proceded to pull pull out a device from his pocket. After pulling it out Shawn flipped the device open.

"Shawn it's time. You better suit up."

"Right." Shawn replied in a serious tone. After closing it Shawn looked at the girls. "Sorry about that but I have to go." he said taking a few steps forward.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsukasa.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Shawn said opening the device again.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you guys have the EMP charges ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. We have several charges ready."

"Alright then. I'm on my way." Shawn said as a door opened under him.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Tsukasa.

"What worries me is the EMP charges." Miyuki said.

"Why? What are EMP charges?" asked Kagami.

"Well EMP stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse. It's a wave of electricity that causes them to short curcuit any kind of electronic device within a certain distance of the pulse." Miyuki explained. "I wonder what he could be planning on doing with EMP charges though." she said worried.

"He's going on a mission." said a man who entered the room.

"Mission?" asked Misao.

"Yes." the man said opening a briefcase. "Here." he said handing each of the girls a ring which was big enough for them to put on their heads.

"What do we do with these?" asked Ayano.

"Put them on and the final part of your training will begin." the man explained.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Misao.

"My name's Christian." he said taking off a mask he was wearing revealing he had very short black hair. "Now put them on you heads so the last part of your training can begin. Skeptically the five put the rings on thier heads as Christian sat down and put the briefcase on his lap. As he started typing the rings started glowing.

"So what are these things for." asked Kagami.

" You'll find out in 3...2...1..." he said before hitting a last key causing causing several images to flood their minds. This occured for a few minutes before the rings desintigrated.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kagami.

"Because of the time and circumstances Shawn figured that it he might not be able to cover the more complex parts of your training so he asked me to finish your training." Christian explained. "Now that we finished that I can tell you that Shawn also asked me to tell you to that you may accompany him on his current assignment. But this is a choice thing so you must first tell me if you want to go." The girls looked at each other uncertain.

"I'll go." Misao said with a confident smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Ayano.

"Look he brought us here to train us. He may not have finished but he at least he's giving us the choice to put this training to the test." Misao said raising a fist.

"I guess I'll go too then." Ayano said.

"I suppose I'll go as well." Miyuki said a little uncertain.

"I wanna go too." Tsukasa said.

"I guess that means I'm going too." Kagami said.

"Alright then here." Christian said handing each of them something that looked like a bracelet that was about half the size of their forearms.

"What are these things?" asked Tsukasa.

"They're gauntlets, or bracers if you prefer. They serve as portable computers as well as communicators." Christian explained. As each of the girls examined their bracers Miyuki noticed something.

"Excuse me. How do we secure them to our arms?" Miyuki asked.

"Just put it on." Christian replied simply. Miyuki did as she was told but once she did the gauntlet closed around her forearm causing her to freak out a little.

"Don't worry. That's how they secure themselves." Christian explained.

"So how do we take them off?" asked Kagami.

"You can't." he replied simply as the other girls put their gauntlets on.

"What?" Kagami yelled out surprised.

"Don't worry. They only appear when you need them." Christian explained. "Anyway open them and press the key that's glowing." The five did opened them and saw the same key glowing on each one. Unsure they all pressed the keys which caused their gauntlets to start glowing which extended to them before their outfits changed. Now they were all wearing all black outfits which included a few weapons of different classes. "Alright time for you to meet up with Shawn then." he said hitting another key in the briefcase causing five trap doors to open under them. A five minute slide later they found themselves in a large room which was completely dark before some lights turned on.

"I see you've all decided to accompany me." Shawn said walking towards a car. "Alright then hop in." he said entering the driver's seat.

"O...kay." Kagami said as they got closer to the vehicle before Kagami went to the passenger's seat while Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano entered it.

"Systems online." Shawn said as the car's engine started. "Alright let's go." he said taking off. As they looked out the window they five girls started to worry.

"Shawn don't you think we're going too fast?" asked Kagami.

"Probably but we don't have a lot of time." Shawn replied making a few turns.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kagami asked grabbing on to the handle on the door. About ten minutes later they stopped in front of a building.

"We're here." Shawn said as the car turned off. "Come on." he said entering the building. Once they got to the roof Shawn pulled out some bonaculars and started looking at a warehouse that was across the street, on the opposite side of the building where they parked.

"Alright what's going on?" asked Kagami.

"Alright there's a young girl who's been kidnapped and is being held here. Her parents have been warned that if they attempt to contact the police she will die." Shawn began explaining. "Today her father is to speak out against the countries uniting to have much more secure laws to stop drugs from crossing from one country to another. There were some people who didn't like this so they kidnapped his daughter while she was at school. What we're going to do is rescue her. Just one thing." he said turning to the girls. "We're probably gonna have to kill some of these scuz buckets." he said pulling out a few hand guns. "No matter what I don't wanna push you to do something you don't want to. So if you think you can handle it take one." he said putting the guns on the floor before turning back to the warehouse. As he looked he heard all the guns being taken so he smiled and turned. "Alright come on." he said heading back down. "Here's the plan. I'm gonna go and set up the EMP charges around the warehouse. When I come back I'll set them off causing the lights in there to go out along with all their phones." he explained pulling out some goggles. "We'll use these to navigate withing the warehouse. Kagami, Misao, and I will distract them in order for them to send most of the guards to where we are. Meanwhile Tsukasa and Ayano, you two go in and take out the guys who are still guarding the girl. Odds are that they might send most of the guys to stop us because they have a lot of contraband here. Now after that get the girl over here. Once you do call us and we'll leave. Miyuki you stay on the roof and make sure that none of the guards follow us out with the sniper rifle that's in the trunk of the car." he said pulling out something small out of the car. "We'll stay in contact with these." he said tossing each girl a small earpiece before getting a putting on some goggles over his head. "Alright now Kagami and Misao. There's some heavier artillary in the trunk so prep up." he said before sneaking to the warehouse unnoticed. After about ten more minutes Shawn returned. Kagami now had an M-16 rifle while Misao had an Uzi. "Alright now Tsukasa and Ayano there's a back entrance where you can sneak the girl out." he said putting a silencer on his pistol before handing one to Kagami and one to Ayano. After they put them on their pistols too they went to the part of the building that face the warehouse. "Kagami can you take out the thug on the left?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kagami replied a little nervous.

"Look these guys are gonna kill that girl if we fail so don't hesitate." Shawn explained aiming his gun to a guy who was on the right side. Kagami took a deep breath and aimed her gun to the man on the other side. "On three shoot them. Aim for the head." Kagami did as she was told and waited. "One, two,...three." he said as they both fire and killed the two guards almost simultaneously. Then Shawn pressed a button on the left side of his watch which caused a blue wave to expand from the warehouse causing a black out in the warehouse along with the street lights. "Good thing there aren't any houses here." he said signaling the girls to follow him to the entrance of the warehouse as he pulled out a small orb. Then he opened the door and rolled it in just before a bright flash of light was seen. "Now." he said as they all put on the goggles which were night vision. As Kagami, Misao, and Shawn started shooting to the few bad guys who were in the front Tsukasa and Ayano snuck past the guards. The guards having been taken by surprise had no real way to counter. Because it was dark most of them didn't even know where they were going. Others tried to use their phones but they were all fried. When they heard gun shots most of the guards headed to the entrance leaving only four guys guarding the young eight year old girl who was frightened. As the gunshots continued some of the men started using the gun shots to try to find the trespassers. As Shawn noticed this he threw a knife at a guy who aimed his gun up hitting him square in the chest.

Meanwhile Ayano and Tsukasa made their way to where they saw two men standing near a door.

"Ayano-san."

"What is it?" Ayano asked.

"I don't think we should use guns or else they might kill her." Tsukasa replied.

"You're right." Ayano realized.

"I have an idea though." Tsukasa said approaching Ayano as she whispered something in her ear. Ayano nodded and the two snuck behind the guards.

"Damn this doesn't look good." said the guard who was in front of Tsukasa. Right then both Tsukasa and Ayano securly took hold of the guard in front of them and quickly twisted their heads breaking their necks. Then Tsukasa and Ayano moved the dead guards out of sight.

"Hey come here and check this out." Tsukasa called with the voice of the guard she had just killed.

"What is it?" asked one of the two guards who came out allowing Ayano and Tsukasa to do the same to them to do the same they had done to the two other guards. Then they went in and saw the frightened eight year old girl who had as far as they could tell had brown hair with blond tips and had a tattered dress.

"Come with us." Tsukasa said.

"We came here to save you." Ayano said.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl in a voice as though she had been crying.

"We'll tell you after we get you out of here, now come on." Tsukasa said helping the girl up. Once they reached the back door Tsukasa put her finger on her earpiece. "Shawn we're out of the warehouse and heading to the car."

"Hear that?" Shawn asked. Kagami and Misao nodded. "Miyuki get ready." he said shooting the roof, which was mostly made of glass, before they ran out the front door and headed back to the rendevou (I don't really know how to spell that word.) point. As they ran they heard a few gun shots along with a few thuds. Once they made it across they got in the car and took off.

"Come on you mooks! Get them!" yelled out one of the guys who was still alive as they went to several truck and jeeps. However when they tried to start them they wouldn't. "DAMN IT!" yelled out the guy. Suddenly all of them heard a noise which caused them to pass out.

Once they were several miles away from the warehouse Shawn parked at a hotel. "Alright I want all of you to press this." Shawn said opening his guantlet and pointing to a key. Then they all pressed it causing their outfits to revert back to how they were before, with Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano in their school uniforms and Shawn wearing some jeans, a green t-shirt with a skull under a jacket, and a pair of fingerless gloves. "Everyone okay?" he asked. The girls just nodded when they heard a grumble.

"Sorry." said the young girl.

"Don't worry." Shawn said.

"What's your name sweety?" asked Tsukasa.

"Misaki." the girl said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." Tsukasa said. "I'm Tsukasa."

"I'm Kagami."

"I'm Miyuki."

"Name's Misao.

"I'm Ayano."

"And I'm Shawn." he said. "Would you like to eat something?" he asked. Misaki nodded shyly. "How about you?" he asked the other girls.

"Come to think of it we haven't eaten anything in a while have we?" asked Misao.

"You're right." Kagami said.

"Well then why don't we go to a place up the road from here. You wanna go there?" Shawn asked. They all looked at each other and simply nodded. A short five minute drive later they were parked at a Sonic. "Alright anything specific you'd want to ask for?" he asked. None of them, other than Shawn of course, had ever been to a Sonic so Shawn figured he might as well order the same thing for all of them. After rolling down the window he pressed the button under the menu.

"Hello and welcome to Sonic how may I help you?"

"Hi. I'd like to order six number twos and a kids meal with tater tots instead of fries and seven tropical mix frosties." Shawn said.

"What did you order?" Kagami asked.

"You'll see." Shawn replied with a smile. A few minutes later a woman in roller skates went to the window with two trays with six bags and handed them to Shawn. "Thank you." he said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." she said before turning back. About a minute later she returned with a tray that had seven white cups and handed them to Shawn. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Shawn replied passing out the drinks. At first the girls looked at the food before trying it.

"This is good." Kagami said trying some tater tots.

"Excuse me." Miyuki said.

"What's up?" asked Shawn.

"I was just curious about why they didn't come after us." Miyuki said.

"The EMP charges fried the electrical stuff inside their vehicles." Shawn replied taking a bite of his burger.

"But if that's true wouldn't this car have also been damaged?" asked Miyuki.

"No. This car has a special nano skin which works as a type of shield. That protects it from pretty much any kind of assault." Shawn replied. "Aside from that I left a Neural Scrambler behind as a bonus." he said with a smirk.

"A what?" asked Kagami.

"A Neural Scrambler. It's a device that emits a sound at a very high frequency in order to disrupt the neural impulses the brain sends out." Shawn explained. Everyone except Miyuki looked at Shawn with a confused expression before turning to Miyuki.

"It's a device that makes a noise so loud it causes people to lose conciousness." Miyuki explained.

"By the way Misaki-chan where do you live?" Shawn asked as they all finished their food.

"In a big grey house." Misaki replied opening her arms. "This big!" she said.

"Look for now we should probably take off and try to find her house." Shawn said.

"Good idea." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, her parent's have gotta be worried sick." Kagami said as Shawn turned the car on. After taking off Shawn dropped the trash in a dumpster not too far from where they ate and started heading west. As he drove Shawn placed his hand on the monitor turning it on.

"Computer search government files for Matsubara Misaki." Shawn said as the computer opened a search showing several files until it stopped on one that had a picture of Misaki. As he looked at the information he found an address that he recongnized. "Alright looks like we gotta head east." he said making a sharp left turn. A few minutes later they were on a street that only Misaki recognized. "Good thing it's getting dark." he said looking around until Misaki started getting excited.

"It's that one! That one!" Misaki said pointing to a large house which was made of turquoise bricks.

"Alright then." Shawn said parking in front of the house. Once he did they all exited the car and went to the door. After Shawn rang the doorbell they waited until they heard a click and the door open a little.

"Yes?" asked a woman.

"Are you Matsubara Haruka-san?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked.

"We just came to return your daughter to you." Shawn replied as Misaki stepped in front of them.

"Misaki?" asked Haruka as she opened the door.

"Mama." Misaki said with tears in her eyes as she ran to her mother's arms. As the two hugged Kagami and the other's couldn't help but feel proud of what they did.

"Thank you for returning her." Haruka said.

"It was no problem." Shawn said with a smile. "However I must advise you that those who kidnapped her might come after both of you." he said pulling out a phone. "Here. Just press the button in the middle and tell them that Shawn gave this to you." he instructed.

"Okay and thank you all." Haruka said smiling.

"It was our pleasure." Shawn said as they returned to the car. Once they took off Tsukasa wiped some tears she had on her eyes.

"That was beautiful." Tsukasa said.

"Yes it was." Miyuki said also wiping some tears.

"Just remember that you can never tell anyone of what happened." Shawn said. "Not the mission, not the training, not one word of anything I showed you."

"Okay." Kagami said as they all nodded. A twenty minute drive later they arrived at another house. "Well it's time for all of you to head back home." he said opening the glove compartment and taking the phones that were in it. "Here." he said giving the girls back their phones.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ayano." Misao said as Ayano exited the car and entered the house. After taking off again he stopped at another home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Misao said with a smile before leaving the car and entering her home. Once more Shawn drove for a short time before stopping in front of a large house.

"Good bye." Miyuki said politely as she left the car and went into her house. After that Shawn headed for one more stop. As he drove Shawn looked around.

"Hey Tsukasa there's something I wanted to ask you." Shawn said.

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if it was okay with you if I just called you Tsu?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Tsukasa responded.

"Cool." Shawn said as he pulled up to another house.

"Well this is where we part ways." Shawn said.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school." Kagami said as she and Tsukasa left the vehicle.

"Oyasuminasai* Garret-kun." Tsukasa said waving.

"Oyasuminasai Tsu and Kagami." Shawn said before the twins entered their home. After that Shawn drove a few blocks before exting the car which took off after he closed the door. Once the car turned Shawn started walking. As he did Shawn noticed someone was following him so he stopped. "You know if you're gonna follow me at least walk. Your motorcycle's a dead give away."

"I guess you're right." said the man approaching him.

"So to what do I owe you stalking me, Kadoya-san?" Shawn asked. "Are you here for the same reason Arata and Souji are here?"

"No. I'm here to keep an eye on you." Kodoya replied. "Why don't you get on and we can have some tea."

"Well I don't have anything else to do today so sure." Shawn replied as he got on Kadoya's motorcycle and he took off. Shortly they stopped at a place called Hikari Studio. Once they went in they were greeted by a woman, a guy who looked about 18, and an elderly man.

"Would you like some tea?" asked the elderly man.

"Sure. Thank you." Shawn said politely.

The next day Shawn arrived at school in a red and silver Honda motorcycle. Once he parked it Shawn snuck into school to make sure no one would notice. After he got in the school he went by Kuroi Sensei's classroom and saw Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki talking. Seeing this he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"At the very least what I've told them hasn't freaked them out." Shawn said to himself. After heading to the bathroom he heard the bell ring and went to class where he had another test waiting for him. This really didn't worry him even though he never studied. Once lunch came around Kagami headed to her sister's class along with Shawn, who really had nothing better to do. Konata asked to look at Kagami's paper and saw she had done well as always.

"Hey Shawn what about your test?" asked Konata.

"In my pocket." Shawn replied pulling out a folded paper.

"Can I see it?" Konata asked. Shawn just handed her the paper. "Wow!" Konata said.

"What did he get?" asked Kagami seeing that Shawn's score was a 99. "Wow. You must have studied a lot." she said.

"Not at all." Shawn replied shrugging.

"Hang on what do you mean?" asked Kagami.

"I didn't study at all." Shawn said simply.

"Then how did you get such a good score?" Kagami replied.

"Dunno." Shawn replied. "I'm guessing it's either because I have a photographic memory or because I memorize anything I hear even if I'm not paying attention to what I'm hearing." he said simply.

"So even if you don't study you remember what the Sensei talked about?" asked Kagami.

"Pretty much." Shawn replied. As he yawned they heard a phone ring. He pulled out his phone and wondered who would be calling him. Seeing that he didn't recognize the number Shawn just answered.

"What going on?" Shawn asked answering.

"That's a rude way to answer." the person said.

"Kadoya-san what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Yuusuke wants to know if you can meet up later." Kadoya replied.

"Sure." Shawn replied.

"By the way do you really think that they'll be ready to inherit their souls?" asked Kadoya.

"I'm confident they are." Shawn replied. "By the way I made a bit of a reservation if you, Natsumi, and Yuusuke wanna come."

"For what?" Kadoya asked curiously.

"I think you know. After all we did speak of it yesterday." Shawn replied.

"I see. Well I'll ask them. Bye." Kodaya said.

"Later then." Shawn said hanging up. After hanging Shawn turned to see if the others had been paying attention to his call and was glad to see they hadn't been listening to his conversation. "Sorry about that it was just a friend of mine." he said approaching the girls. "By the way I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" asked Kagami.

"Well I was just curious if any of you wanted to go skydiving after school. A guy from the company made the payment to go but has to take his wife to the hospital because she's pregnant and he asked me if I wanted to go." Shawn explained.

"Skydiving?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah. We'd be flown to height of about 50,000 to about 60,000 meters on a plane and jump off." Shawn explained.

"I don't think so." Kagami said.

"Me neither. I'd be too afraid to jump out of a plane." Tsukasa said.

"I'm also going to have to decline." Miyuki said.

"Well I guess that this gives me an answer." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"What do mean?" asked Kagami.

"I made it up to see if how you would react." Shawn said just before his expression changed to a more serious one. "Sorry but I have to go." he said. "Kagami please tell the Sensei I'm going to be late." he said before running off.

"Where's he going?" asked Konata.

"I wonder." Kagami said heading for the door. "Hey Tsukasa if my Sensei asks tell her I went to help Shawn with something." she said before leaving after Shawn careful enough to not be seen.

Shawn ran out of the school and headed toward the park while being followed by Kagami, which he hadn't noticed. When he started getting closer Shawn saw people who were running away so he hid behind a light pole. "Inferno Blaze." he said causing him to be engulfed in flames which disappeared shortly after. Then he snapped his fingers and the mechanical phoenix flew down and became his belt. Afterwards he continued running to the park until he got there. Once he did he saw three creatures. The first was a black buffalo like creature which had a black trenchcoat and chains. The second was grey and seemed to be wearing a trojan like armor with what look like a spartan helmet. The Third was a greenish bug like creature that kind of looked like a roach. "Let's get this party started." Shawn said placing his right hand with his index finger pointing up. "Henshin!" he said spliting the wings of his belt causing the lines on his belt to spread before his armor materialized. Then he pulled out his sword and attacked the three creatures. Though he was able to hit the first two the third started running very quickly before attacking Blazer so quickly he couldn't even see it. When he fell the buffalo like creature tackled him causing him to hit a wall. "Okay. Probably should have thought this through more." Blazer said struggling to get up. As he struggled to get up he saw the three creatures approaching him slowly. Right then he a saw a dark purple streak knock down the three creatures.

"Nani?"

"Why would try to fight three enemies at the same time?" Kagami asked surrounded by a dark purple aura with claws and greyish eyes.

"Kagami! You have to get out of here." Blazer said standing.

"I'm not leaving alone to fight three enemies who could probably kill you." Kagami said standing next to him. As they stood there the worm, the bug like creature, started running quickly again and knocked both of them down. Then the two other creature charged at Kagami. As she looked at them she closed her eyes but heard something. Once she opened her eyes Kagami looked in awe at what she saw. Shawn (Blazer) had gotten in the way of the attack and was thrown which caused him to return to Inferno.

"Shawn are you okay?" Kagami asked scared.

"K-Kagami. Get...out...of...here. Hayaku* (I'm not sure if it's spelled right.)." Inferno said bleeding.

"No. I won't let you fight by yourself." Kagami said with conviction in her voice. Suddenly a bright surrounded them.

"Well you do have a strong will." said a man approaching them who wore a light green shirt with black pants.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"Arata Kagami." he responded. "I'm here to give you something he said taking off a silver belt he was wearing which a part in the front that looked like a landing platform and handing it to Kagami. "This will allow you to fight as a rider." he said. "Will you accept it?" Kagami was unsure but then turned and looked at Shawn.

"Yes I will." she replied taking the belt. Then the light disappeared and Kagami was wearing the belt. She turned and saw a blue stag beetle flying over her shoulder. It then flew into her hand allowing her to grab it. "Henshin." she said sliding it into the belt.

"Henshin." a mechanical voice said as a heavy blue armor with cannons on the shoulder and red eyes materialized on her.

"You will be a great rider." Arata's voice told her. "Anytime you need help you can ask me. You have, after all, inherited my soul. Now cast off." Kagami then pulled one of the horns on the stag beetle which caused the two to split and her armor to loosen.

"Cast off." Kagami said pulling the horn which pulled back both horns and caused the heavy parts of her armor to loosen more.

"Cast off." the mechanical voice said as the heavy parts of her armor shot off and two horns attached themselves to the sides of her helmet. "Change Stag Beetle."

"You did it." Inferno said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Kagami (Gatack) asked.

"But there's no way **I'm **letting **you** fight by yourself." Inferno said placing his hand like before. "Henshin." Once they were both henshined they ran to their enemies but the worm started running quickly again.

"Use your clock up." Arata told Kagami.

"Clock up." Kagami said hitting a pad on the right side of her belt.

"Clock up." the mechanical voice said as Kagami started running at the same speed as the worm. This left Blazer to deal with the Butterfly Orphenoc (the grey creature) and the Buffalo Undead.

"Let's rock." Blazer said before slashing the two monsters in order to seperating them. Then he drop kicked the Orphenoc causing her to fall back just as Gatack threw the Worm next to her. "Are you ready to finish this?" he asked the new rider.

"Yes. Let's do it." Gatack replied as she pressed a button on the stag beetle three times.

"One, two, three." the mechanical voice said as Blazer his hand on his belt and Gatack moved the horns of the stag beetle to their original position.

"Overload." another mechanical voice said.

"Rider kick." the two riders said as Gatack pulled the horns back.

"Rider kick." the mechanical voice from Gatacks beetle said as the two jumped with glowing feet before they kicked the two monster causing them both to explode. After that they turned to the Undead which tried to run away but was stopped by another rider. One who's helmet had red eyes like Gatack's but had a spade on the chest plate which was silver along with the rest of his armor. Then he turned the base of his sword and turned it revealing thirteen cards. Then he took three of the cards and slid them on the sword.

"Kick. Thunder. Mach up." a mechanical voice said as three larger versions of the cards appeared behind him which went onto his armor. "Lightning Sonic." the voice said as he stabbed his sword onto the ground before jumping with lightning on his right foot and kicked the Undead throwing it back. He then threw a card which absorbed the Undead and then returned to him.

"Who are you?" Gatack asked.

"I'm Kamen Rider Blade." he replied

Author's note:

Well there it is. I hope it was enjoyable. Once again if there are any questions please ask. Though I must admit that most of this wasn't all that well thought out so sorry if things are confusing.

*Oyasuminasai- Good Night

*Hayaku- Hurry


	5. Rock on Invitiation to Journey

The New One

Disclaimer

The only thing I own from this story is the plot and the OC Shawn Garrett and maybe something else but I don't plan out my chapters so I'll put something at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 5

Rock on; Invitiation to Journey

After saying who he was the Blazer pushed the wings on his belt back together while the stag beetle on Gatack's belt detached from her belt and Blade pulled something on the right side of his belt flipping the spade to an ace of spade card that had the picture of a beetle which caused a large blue card to go through him reverting him to normal.

"I'm Kenzaki Kazuma." he said.

"I'm Shawn Garrett." he said.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami." she said.

"It's good to meet other riders." Kenzaki said.

"How did you wind up here?" asked Shawn.

"I'm not sure but I think I'm gonna need help sealing all of the undead again." Kenzaki said.

"Well we better get going. We have class." Shawn said. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Kenzaki-san."

"Good bye Kenzaki-kun." Kagami said as they ran back to school. Once they arrived at school they headed to class. Some time later class ended and everyone started getting their things together to head home.

"Hey Kagami." Shawn said approaching her.

"Hey what's up Shawn?" she asked.

"I just need to tell you something." Shawn said. "There's something I wanna show you and the others tonight. Tell Tsukasa and Miyuki to stay up till ten tonight because we'll be taking a little fieldtrip." he explained.

"Tonight?" Kagami said.

"Yeah but don't worry. It's gonna be something you won't forget." Shawn said before leaving.

"I wonder what he's planning." Kagami thought to herself as she left.

"I better check the information on the places that we're heading to." Shawn thought to himself as he left on his motorcycle. A short ride after he arrived at the Lucky Lights company. After parking he went in and was greeted by a man he recognized.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Vic. How's it hangin'?" Shawn greeted.

"Same old." the large man said. "So what are you here for?"

"I just needed to get some data." Shawn replied.

"Hey by the way someone left you this." Vic said handing Shawn a card.

"What's this?" Shawn asked looking at it. It read: This is a challenge for you Shawn. If you accept this challenge meet me downtown on the roof of Gamers for a duel.

"Another one?" Shawn asked scatching his head.

"Weren't you gonna look up some info?" Vic asked.

"Yeah and it looks like there's something else I need to look up." Shawn said with a grin. "Anyway I'll see you later." he said as he left.

"Later man." Vic said as Shawn turned at a hallway. Once he found the room he was looking for he went and approached a monitor. Once he got closer he grabbed a wire which was sticking out and connected it to his gauntlet as it started searching for information. Then it started downloading the information Shawn had searched for.

"Well this should come in handy." Shawn said as the download finished and he unplugged his gauntlet. Once he got what he needed he rode to Gamers but figured there would be traffic so he decided to take a short cut. Which, apparently unknown to Shawn, actually went by the Hiiragi residence allowing Kagami to sense him going by. This in turn caused Kagami to run outside while being followed by Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked worried.

"I don't know." Kagami replied. "I have a feeling that someone's in trouble but there's no way I can get there in time." she said.

"Don't be so sure." she heard Arata's voice tell her. "You didn't just enherit my rider powers. You also inherited this." he said as a bright light appeared in front of them and vanished quickly revealing a white, black and blue motorcycle which had a stag beetle logo that said ZECT on the middle of it along with a smilar logo on the back and sides and a claw like thing on the front that looked like the jaws of an ant as well as a pair of helmets.

"Where did that come from?" Tsukasa asked confused.

"Thank you Arata-san." Kagami said mounting the bike before turning it on and put on a helmet. Tsukasa then put on the other helmet and got on.

"I'm going too Onee-chan." Tsukasa said seriously. Seeing how serious Tsukasa look she nodded and took off.

As Shawn rode he wondered about the note when he sensed something forcing him to take a detour. 'Looks like this is about to get interesting.' he though to himself as he was engulfed in flames along with his motorcycle transforming both of them. After the flames disappeared his mechanical phoenix started following him before it flew much faster and transformed into his rider belt as it went on his waist. Once he arrived at a playground he saw nine monster that seemed familiar to him but couldn't quite remember. "I don't know what you are but I'm not letting you attack anyone." he said as he placed his hands in front of himself. Then he heard a motor approaching and turned before his eyes widened. As he saw the twins dismount the motorcycle Shawn couldn't help but smile.

"Tsukasa go hide over there." Kagami said pointing a tree.

"Okay but what are you gonna do?" Tsukasa asked looking at the monsters.

"I'm gonna fight. Just hide behind the tree so you don't get hurt." Kagami replied as the blue stag beetle flew from the sky and started hovering next to her shoulder.

"You ready Kagami?" Inferno placing his hands in front of him as Kagami took grabbed the stag beetle.

"Yeah." Kagami said with a smile.

"Henshin!" they both called out as Inferno seperated the wings of his belt and Kagami slid the stag beetle into her belt.

"Henshin." Kagami's belt said as their armors materialized.

"Cast off." Kagami said pulling back the horns of her stag beetle causing the heavy parts of her armor to fly off.

"Cast off. Change Stag Beetle." Kagami's belt said. Then the two charged at the monsters with Blazer holding his sword and Gatack with her double calibur, the weapons that are on Gatack's shoulders. As they fought they noticed something. The number of monsters didn't seem to be going down. In fact the monsters seemed to be going up. As they fought the two riders didn't notice that a couple was walking by when they noticed the two riders fighting more enemies than they could handle.

"Shinji." the woman said.

"I know." Shinji said as they both pulled out decks of cards. A black deck with the emblem of a dragon and a white deck with the emblem of a swan. Then they pointed them in front of them causing two belts that were backwards to attach themselves to the waists of the two as Shinji held his left arm to the right while his girlfriends held her deck on her left hand while she had her hands near her sides before they both slid their decks into their belts causing three images to unite on them forming their rider armors. Shinji's was red and silver with a dragon on the helmet while his girlfriend's armor was white and gold with a white cape and a swan on her helmet. Then the two newly arrived rider both drew a card form their decks and placed them on their visors, Shinji's left glove and his girlfriend's rapier.

"Sword vent." a mechanical voice said as two weapons flew down form the sky and were caught by their respective owners before charging to help the other two riders.

"Watch out!" Blazer yelled out as a monster was about to attack Shinji from behind.

"Arigatou." Shinji said as Blazer stopped the attack with his sword.

"Don't mention it Kit." Blazer replied.

"Kit?" he asked confused.

"Aren't you Dragon Knight?" Blazer asked confused.

"No I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki and she's Kamen Rider Femme." Shinji said looking at his girlfriend.

"I see." Blazer said a little worried.

"Stop messing around." they heard a voice say as someone approached him before pulling out a device and placing it on his waist causing a belt to extend as a white book appeared on his left side before he pulled the sides of his buckle turning it. Then he pulled out a card which displayed a rider with green eyes, a yellow confirmer, and magenta and black armor. "Henshin." he said sliding the card into the buckle.

"Kamen Ride:" another mechanical voice said before he pushed the belt back to how it was. "Decade." it said as nine grey images with nine symbols converged on him forming an armor as a few magenta line came out of his belt and went to his helmet causing the left and rights sides of his armor to become magenta.

"Kadoya-san." Blazer said blocking another hit.

"Oh? So that's your rider form." he said pulling the handle of his card book causing a blade to extend. Some of the monsters noticed him and started charging towards him. Decade simply ran his hand along the blade of his sword before he started slashing the monsters.

"Is it just me or does it seem like these guys are multiplying?" Blazer asked slashing one of the monsters.

"You're right." Ryuki said drawing another card. Strike Vent. Then a dragon's head flew down and attached itself to Ryuki's right hand as a large red dragon appeared. "Try this." he said moving his arm forward causing the dragon to shoot fire at the monsters destroying a group of them to be destroyed.

"So Kadoya-san why are you here?" Blazer asked.

"I was just passing by and saw you needed help." Decade replied sliding a card into his belt. Attack Ride: Slash. Then he slashed some of the monsters as three magenta images of his blade appeared destroying them. Then they saw another rider running towards them.

"Kenzaki-san." Blazer said as Blade slashed his way to them.

"Hey do you have any other forms?" Blade asked.

"Two others. Why?" asked Blazer. Right then they saw a few of the monsters fly past them. Then they saw two new riders walking towards them. The first had a red armor with a red belt that had an orangish bat like creature on it with whitish eyes on it along with what looked like a silver steel jacket with chains on the shoulders, a helmet which had large yellow bat like eyes, and a chained metal right boot. The second had a white armor which had chains at several places, had crown like shoulders, a chest place which kind of looked like a flower, had a white and blue weapon that had a red stick like thing sticking out, and had a white belt with a large blue circle in the middle.

"Hey go to your strongest form. We're going to have to combine our strongest attacks in our strongest forms." Blade told Blazer as the two knew riders started helping them. Then the rider in white armor nodded to the rider in red armor. Blade then put on something on his wrist which had an empty slot and he slid a card into the scanner.

"Evolution King." a mechanical voice said as all his other cards floated and started attaching themselves to parts of Blade's armor causing several crests to appear as the armor became golden, the spade on his chest was replaced with a beetle, his helmet almost looked like a crown, and a larger sword materialized in his hand.

"Alright." Blazer said as he pulled out a black phone, dialed four number before closing it on a black card that had chains on it, and threw it into the air causing a mechanical black bat to fly down in order to catch the phone which was a part of it. 'I hope my body can handle this.' Blazer thought to himself. "Leon!" he called out as a golden lion started running from the sky. "Kazemaru!" he called out causing his imagin to worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kazemaru asked his contract holder.

"Let's do it." Blazer said as his imagin jumped into him. Right then the bat flew down and attached itself to Blazers right wrist as a ruby appeared in his left hand as he grabbed his sword with his left hand and the golden lion transformed into a sword which had a lion's head on the handle which was looking up with its mouth open where the blade extended from as Kazemaru went into Blazer's body.

"Prince Form." another mechanical said as Blazer's armor became almost silver with a tint of gold as his armor became fully connected completely and was starting to glow as a red cape extended from the back as his helmet became more sinister looking. As he grabbed both swords a red cape extended from his back.

"Shawn?" Kagami asked. Blazer just stood there until he noticed that there were two monsters heading for them. Right then his cape became two large red wings which sliced throught the creatures causing them to explode.

"No." Blazer said as he took flight. "I am the Prince of Blood." he said as a worm tried to attack him from behind. He then turned and punched it in the gut causing it to explode.

"What power." Blade said.

"I will end this alone." Blazer said placing his hand on Blade's chest plate causing him to become unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Blade asked.

"I said I would end this alone." Blazer said as his wings spread which caused his sword become pure fire as it tripled in size. Then he started flying upwards before he very quickly charged and went straight through all of the monsters which caused all of them to freeze where they were. (Not literally just immobilized)

Then his sword suddenly became engulfed in fire and to their surprise it became a guitar which was black with red flames on it.

"What's he doing?" Decade asked.

Then he played some cords checking them. The other riders looked at him confused. Right then he started playing loud rock music before he started singing with a voice that sounded like two people talking at the same time.

"We're screaming like demons and swingin' from the ceilin'." he sang loudly. "We're going off tonight. To get down every night. Take anything we want! Take everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight."

"We're going off tonight. To get down every night. Take anything we want! Take everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning while we burn to the ground tonight!" Once he finished the last part of the song he strum the last cords causing a large wave to go through out the monsters which caused them to be crystalized in a red liquid shattered. (Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback. If your wondering why I didn't put this in the beginning with the rest of the disclaimer it's because I didn't want to give this away.)

"What just happened?" Gatack asked.

"I don't know." Decade replied. Right then Blazer returned to his normal form before falling to his knees and completely returning to normal as Shawn.

"Hey are you okay?" Kagami asked as she and the others returned to normal. Then she turned to see what the identity of the two new riders were which caused her eyes widen in shock. "Tsukasa?"

"That's right responded." the man who stood next to her responded. "My name's Taiga." he introduced himself.

"I'm Kivat Bat the 4th." the bat that had been on Tsukasa belt introduced himself.

"Well I suppose there's one more who needs an introduction." Shawn said trying to stand. "I'd like all of you to meet the person who helped me with my rider powers. Everyone this is Kadoya, Tsukasa." he said as Tsukasa approached and took a picture with his camera.

"It's nice to meet you." Tsukasa Kadoya said.

"Hold on. Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Yes that's right." Shawn said turning to Kagami's twin. "Tsukasa meet Tsukasa." he said looking at both of them.

"This is gonna get confusing." Kagami said.

"It's nice to meet you Tsukasa." (Kadoya)

"Like wise Tsukasa." (Hiiragi)

"Oh man I almost forgot!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Hey what's the rush?" asked Kagami.

"I gotta get to Gamers! I got challenged to a duel on the roof of that place." Shawn replied getting on his motorcycle before putting his helmet on.

"Hang on!" Kagami said getting on hers as everyone else did as well. (Yes even Tsukasa Hiiragi has one now. No offense to her personally.)

Once they got to the place they ran after Shawn as he went up the fire escape which they did as well. After all of them got to the roof they looked around.

"I got your challenge. Where are you?" Shawn called out.

"I'm glad you accepted. I've been wanting to test you abilities." a voice called out as a strange symbol formed around them which caused a bright flash transporting them into a place which was completely white space.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"You will find out soon enough." a man wearing a white mask which had some red lines on it said. "But for now let's just start." he said as a machine appearead on both their wrists.

"Nice duel disk." Shawn said as they each placed a deck of cards in them before drawing five cards. (Shawn 8000 LP, Masked Man 8000 LP)

"I'll go first!" Shawn declared drawing a new card. "I start with the spell card Dance of the Storm. This spell allows me to special summon Galactic Hero Storm Master (Level 6, Light, Fairy/effect, 2200/2400) from my deck." he explained as a large green card with the image of a storm appeared and from it a woman who wore a long white skirt, a light pink vest, long white hair, and had lightning surrounding her body appeared.

"Impressive but why summon such a monster if you can't attack?" the masked man asked. Everyone else by now was somewhere between confused and shocked for one of two reasons. First they were surprised at the monster who had appeared from a card or second they had no idea what was going on.

"Well there's more than one way to summon a monster. You see now I activate the spell card Ying Yang Switch. This card allows me to return one monster on my side of the field to my deck in order to special summon a monster who's attribute is the opposite but so long as its level is equal to or less than that of the monster I returned to my deck." Shawn explained as a new card appeared before him and absorbed his Storm Master. "Now I return Galactic Hero Storm Master to special summon my Dark Magician Girl (Level 6, Dark, Spellcaster/Effect, 2000/1900)!" he said as out of the card a woman with a blue suit with pink lining, a matching hat which was curved, had a pendant with a ruby on it, long blond hair, and a staff appeared. "Now I summon Galactic Hero Dark Fairy (Level 4, Dark, Fairy/Effect, 1500/1700) in attack mode." he declare as a girl with pink with which was tied in buns, a black dress that had pink lining, pink ribbons on her ankles, and black wings appeared in front of him. "Now I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw then." the masked man declared. "I'll start with the spell Double Summon. This card allows me to normal summon twice this turn. Now I summon Earth Effigy (Level 4, Earth, Rock/Effect, 0/2000) in attack mode." he said as an odd shaped rock appeared before him. "Now my monster's effect comes into play. You see if I tribute this monster to summon an earth attribute monster it can be treated as two tributes so I sacrifice my monster to summon my Metal Armored Bug (Level 8, Earth, Insect, 3000/2800)." he explained as his monster was absorbed into a colorful sphere before a large bug with steel on its back appeared.

"Onee-chan what is that thing?" Tsukasa asked grossed out.

"I don't but it's disgusting." Kagami replied.

"Metal Armored Bug destroy his Dark Magician Girl!" the masked man commanded. Upon command his insect started charging towards Shawn's monster.

"Not so fast!" Shawn said. "I activate the trap card Splendid Illusion!" Shawn declared raising his hand as the card on his left arose. "This trap protects Dark Magician Girl if she's attack by creating two copies of her!" he explained. "However because this card was activated in the middle of your attack you have to choose which Dark Magician Girl to attack." he said as the three Dark Magician Girls spun together before the three landed next to one another. "However if you choose a copy your monster's level is cut in half which will cut its ATK points in half. This in turn will cause those points to be dealt to you as direct damage." he explained.

"Then attack the one in the middle." the masked man ordered. The insect attacked as it was commanded and destroyed its target.

"Sorry but you attacked the wrong one." Shawn said as the insect shrunk to half its size before the second copy fired a pink blast which his the masked man as she disappeared. (Masked Man 6500 LP)

"Not a bad move but do you really thing you can win." the masked man said.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that it's not over until the last card is played!" Shawn exclaimed. "I also learned that there's no point in questioning my moves when I'm in the middle of a duel. After all I did learn that from you Master Ken." he said with a smile.

"You were always were very analytical." the masked man said removing his mask revealing a man with short brown hair, silverish eyes, and three scratches on his left cheek.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked Shawn.

"After Niisan died I was told to go with him. He taught me how to fight everything I know about my powers, dueling, even fighting." Shawn said as tears started forming in his eyes.

"So what gave me away?" Ken asked.

"You always found a way to use one tribute or less to summon high level monsters." Shawn replied wiping his tears. "So how are you here?"

"I don't really know. All I remember is waking up near a school where I saw you." Ken replied

"Hold on what you mean woke up?" Kagami asked. "You were sleeping when you got sent here?"

"Not quite." Shawn said.

"I was dead." Ken added.

"What?" everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"Shawn who is he?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"I can see you've become stronger Shawn. Stronger than that day when we had our last encounter." Ken told Shawn which caused his eyes to widen.

"Master...I..." Shawn began as more tears began falling.

"Hang on what are you talking about?" Kagami asked confused.

"Why don't tell them what happened?" Ken told Shawn.

"Well..."

Flashback

"Master why are you doing this?" Inferno asked as he dodged the attack from Ken's sword.

"Stand and FIGHT!" Ken yelled to Inferno.

"I can't. I won't fight you." Inferno said as he blocked an as his sword clashed with Ken's.

"How can you even call yourself a guardian if you don't have the strength to fight an enemy who tries to kill you." Ken yelled out to Inferno. "How can you hope to protect your Signer if you don't even have the strength to protect yourself."

These words caused Inferno's eyes to widen before he countered one of Ken's slashes with one of his own causing both of them to be thrown back.

"You're right." Inferno said. "There's no way I could protect Luna if I just refuse to fight to protect myself." he said clenching his sword tightly. "I won't sit back and do nothing!" he yelled out as the two started crossing swords.

"Shawn." Luna (The Signer Shawn protects) said softly as they all watched the two fight.

"Dark Blitzer!" Ken yelled out as what looked like four dark stars fired out of his sword to the air and shattered into thousands more.

"No way." Inferno said as he tried to block but was hit by causing him to almost fall. As he stood he floated there with several wounds though out his body.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Ken asked.

"No I don't." Inferno replied. "But I **WILL** set you free!" he said as his body suddenly started glowing.

"Just try it." Ken called back as his body started glowing as well. Then the two started crossing blades again but due to the power they were now using they were causing small tremors with every impact which caused everyone else to lose their balance.

"You have gotten stronger but let's find out if that power of yours has enough bite to defeat me." Ken said as one more slash of their swords pushed both of them several yards.

"I'll show you how strong I've become!" Inferno said as his body seemed almost pure energy before he charged at Ken pushing him back. Then he kicked him in the chest forcing him to drop his sword which was caught by Inferno. "I'll cast the darkness away!" he exclaimed throwing both swords into the air before charging at Ken as he threw several punches. Then he followed up by kicking him in the gut along with doing a somersault kick to throw him back as he caught both swords and slashed an X onto his chest.

"Im...po..ssible." Ken said as he started to fall. Then as he fell a smile slowly formed on his face. Inferno then reverted to Shawn and flew down to where Ken hit. Shawn slowly approached as tears fell from his eyes.

"Master." Shawn said as he started crying.

"Shawn... I"m proud of you." Ken said just as he spat out blood.

"Master don't talk. Save your strength." Shawn said.

"Don't be stupid. I'm already gonna die. But always remember these words. Once you choose a path keep going on until the end. If you just give up your life will have meant nothing. Continue down the path you've chosen even if you don't know where it leads and you will become stronger." Ken said.

"Yes Master. Thank you." Shawn said.

"Good bye. I want you to do me a favor. If you see Pattie...tell her that you two were my pride and joy."

"Yes Master." Shawn said again as he started walking away. "Good night. I promise you I will make them pay for this." he said to himself.

Return to present.

"You proved that you could do what was necessary to protect your Signer." Ken told him. "Since then I've seen you grow stronger. You've made me proud."

"So he was the one you grieved over during that time?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yes." Shawn replied. Shawn and Ken then both smiled at each other.

"Well there's no point in just standing around here." Ken said.

"Let's end this!" Shawn said as Ken set two card in the two of the slots on his duel disk.

"I end my turn." Ken said.

"My draw then!" Shawn declared. "I start by activating the trap Xing Xen Hu to seal the two cards you have face down." He explained as his second card arose and chains surrounded Ken's two cards. "Now I play the spell card Chain of Darkness. Now by destroying by trap I can also take out your two face down cards." he explained as his trap shattered along with Ken's two other cards.

"Looks like all the battles you've been in have made you stronger." Ken said.

"Not only that. I've picked up some moves along the way." Shawn said. "I activate the spell Source of Darkness. This spell increases the ATK points of my monsters 500 points for each card in my hand and decreases the ATK of yours 400 points for each card in yours. This makes my Dark Magician Girl's ATK points to 4000 and Dark Fairy's ATK go to 3500 as well as dropping you bug's ATK points to 0." he explained. "Dark Fairy destroy his insect with dark energy rain!" Upon command Dark Fairy threw a sphere of dark energy which shattered into several small blasts which destroyed Ken's Metal Armored Bug. (Ken 3000)

"Nice move." Ken said.

"Thanks. However the effect of my spells comes into play once more." Shawn said. "You see because my spell increased the ATK points of my monster they can only attack if your life points are greater than their ATK points." Everyone else just looked at Shawn confused.

"Shawn what the hell did you say?" Kagami asked.

"Put simply due to my spell if the ATK points of any of my monsters is higher than his life points then they can't attack." Shawn explained. "So now I will play two facedowns and I'll end my turn."

"My draw then." Ken said. "I'll start by using the spell Trap From Beyond. At the cost of half my life points I can activate a trap card that is in my graveyard." he explained. "Now I activate the trap Giant Whirlpool! This trap allow me to switch my life points with yours." he said as a large twister made of water formed between them. (Shawn 3000, Ken 8000)

"Nice try but I activate the trap Even the Odds." Shawn said as one of his card arose. "Now because your life points are higher than mine this trap decreases your life points until they're even with mine." (Shawn 5500, Ken 5500)

"Damn. I thought I had you." Ken said with a smile. "I summon Dark Slasher (Level 3, Dark, Fiend/Effect, 1200/1400) in defense mode." he said as a monster who had several blades extending form several parts of his body. "Now I'll place one card face down and I'll end my turn."

"My draw then." Shawn said. "First I summon Galactic Hero Shield Fiend (Level 2, Dark, Fiend/Tuner, 100/3000) in defense mode." he said as a demon with steel legs, a large shield, and no face appeared hiding itself behind its shield. "Now my monster's effect comes into play. Once per turn I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck." he explained. "Now I summon Galactic Hero Celestial Apprentice (Level 4, Light, Spellcaster/Effect, 1750/2100) in attack mode." he said as a girl with brown pig tails, a blue dress, large light violet angel wings, purple eyes, and a double sided scythe like weapon which had light violet crystal blades. "Now I activate the trap flash summon. Because I summoned a light attribute monster we can both special summon a light attribute monster so long as their level isn't higher than the monster I first summoned out." he explained. "Now I summon Galactic Hero Biohazard (Level 4, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1650/1000)." he said as a girl with in a yellow dress, long black hair, and a biohazard tattoo on her left shoulder appeared. "Now I'm tuning Shield Fiend with Biohazard. In the words of a friend of mine: Let's rev it up!" he said as his Fiend became two green stars which became large green rings. Then Biohazard jumped through the rings turning her transparent causing four more green stars aligned thenselves in the center of the rings. "From the heavens emerges the one who is one with the blazing force. Unleash the explosive power of the sun!" he chanted. "Synchro summon! Light the heavens, Galactic Hero Burning Angel (Level 6, Fire, Pyro/Synchro/Effect, 2300/1900!" he finished as from the tunnel of light a girl with whitish blond hair with white wings wearing a long white skirt, anklets, and metallic gloves holding a long staff that had a crucifix on the top with a reddish orangish aura flew in front of him. "Now I activate the spell card Synchro Fusion. This spell allows me to fuse a synchro monster I have on the field with one I haven't summoned yet. Now I'm fusing my Galactic Hero Burning Angel with my Galactic Hero Aqua Angel (Level 6, Water, Aqua/Synchro/Effect, 2400/2400)." he explained as an angel with which had a one piece white dress, long white hair, and large blueish wings with a blue aura appeared next to Burning Angel before they both took flight and started spinning towards the sky causing a light to shoot into it. "When the lights of angels unite and become one it's force becomes pure. Light shine down upon the entire world!" he chanted as raised his hand. "Now I call upon the force. Advanced Fusion! Fly freely Galactic Hero Flare Angel (Level 8, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, Light, 3100/2500)" he said as an angel emerged from the sky and began to descend.

"I activate my trap card Explosion of Chaos. This trap destroys all of the monsters on the field and deals both of us damage equal to their total ATK and DEF points." he explained as all of the monsters were destroyed which pushed both of them back." (Shawn 0, Ken 0)

"Shawn I want you to remember that I'm proud of you and always will be." Ken said. "We'll be watching over you." he said just before every thing went white and they found themselves back at the roof of Gamers.

"What was that?" asked Tsukasa (Kadoya).

"That was a duel." Shawn replied with tears falling from his eyes as he smiled as suddenly small boxes appeared in front of both Kagami and Tsukasa.

"What are these?" asked Kagami.

"I think those are your soul decks." Shawn replied.

"Soul decks?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes. This deck comes from the very essence of your being." Shawn explained. "Well I'll see you later. There's still a few things I need to take care of before that little fieldtrip I told you about before." he said turning to Tsukasa (Kadoya). "Hey Tsukasa could you help me with it." he said winking.

"I see. Sure let's go to the studio." Tsukasa said after both him and Shawn got on their motorcycles. After they left Kagami and Tsukasa headed back home while Taiga went with them. Although he was glad to see the close relationship between the twins but he thought he should explain something things to Tsukasa about her newly obtained rider powers. A short time later they arrived at the Hiiragi residence.

"So why did you come with us Taiga-san?" Kagami asked.

"Well there's a few things I thought I should explained to your sister about Kiva." Taiga replied.

"Excuse me, Taiga-san." Tsukasa said shyly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just curious about why you wear only one glove." Tsukasa asked looking at his left hand on which he wore a black glove.

"This?" he asked removing the glove. "It's to cover this." he said showing them a black mark on the back of his hand which seemed similar to the shape Kiva's helmet had but with a crown on it. "This is the mark of the Checkmate Four's King." he said.

"So you're a king?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. I'm the King of the fangires." Taiga replied. These words caused the twins to stand. "Don't worry. I'm not an enemy." he said. "Back in my world I've been trying to create piece between both humans and fangires. I came to help stop those fangires who wish to still feed on humans." he explained. "That brings us to Kiva." he said turning to Tsukasa. "You must be careful because there will be fangires who will seek the power of Kiva." he warned pulling out a card. "Here. If you ever need help or want to talk this is my number." he said handing Tsukasa the card as he pulled out something else out. "This is in case of emergency only. If you're attacked and are unable to contact anyone for help just press the button on this. It will send a signal that only fangires can hear. Afterwards I'll go to help you." he explained handing her the device. Shortly after they heard the door open.

"Hello. Kagami, Tsukasa. We're home." they heard Matsuri say as she and Inori entered.

"Onee-chan we're in here." Tsukasa called out.

"Oh there you are." Inori said as the two entered. "And who's this?" she asked.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I've intruded on anything my name's Nobori Taiga." he said looking at Inori with a smile which caused her to blush.

"I'm Hiiragi Inori." she introduced herself trying to hide her blush.

"I'm Hiiragi Matsuri." she introduced herself trying to get a better look at Inori's face. When she did couldn't help but smile.

"I should get going." Taiga said turning to the twins. "Be careful." he said before turning to Inori. "It was nice to meet you." he said before leaving. Inori turned to see Taiga leave before letting out a sigh. Mutsuri, Kagami, and Tsukasa looked at each other and then smiled.

"Hey Nee-san he's a handsome man don't you think?" Matsuri asked

"Yes." Inori said with a dreamy sigh. "I mean yes. Who was that?" she asked.

"He was just a tutor who's helping Tsukasa with her studying." Kagami lied quickly. "Right Tsukasa." she said winking at her twin.

"Yes. He was giving me some advice." Tsukasa said.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow night Tsukasa." Matsuri suggested as she winked at Tsukasa and Kagami. The twins nodded and smiled.

Taiga walked until he arrived to where he thought Shawn might be, which turned out to be an ice cream parlor that was up the road from Ryou High. After entering he saw Shawn sitting at a table by himself looking to a table that was three table away from him. As he walked towards him Shawn turned to see him.

"Taiga-sama I didn't expect to see you here." Shawn said taking a drink of a cup he had. "What's up?"

"Well I needed to speak to someone and I heard from Tsukasa (Kadoya) you'd be here." Taiga replied.

"I see. So what can I do you for?" Shawn asked.

"Well I need some advice." Taiga said.

"I'm listening." Shawn said.

"Well I've heard that..." Taiga began.

"Vampires are more romantic creatures than fangires?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Taiga replied.

"Dude if it's romantic advice you need you shouldn't be asking me." Shawn replied. "Look average vampires are more into seduction than romance. The only real advice I can give you is to try to take her to a nice restaraunt. A candle lit dinner usually seemed as romantic for some reason. Just don't set the bar too high right off the bat."

"Thank you." Taiga said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I need to erase the portion of Konata's memory from when she first met me for safety reasons." Shawn replied. "I actually finished earlier but I got thirsty and they have good coffee here."

That night Kagami and Tsukasa waited in Kagami's room.

"Are you sure he said we had to stay up until 10?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes." Kagami said looking at her watch which had 9:59 with 54 seconds. As soon as her watch hit ten a grey veil materialized in front of them. The twins looked at each other confused before nodding and going through it. Upon crossing they found themselves in a room that was completely white. Then three more veils appeared in front of them before Miyuki stepped out of one, Misao from another, and Ayano from the last one.

"Oh hello Kagami-san. Tsukasa-san" Miyuki said politely. The twins just nodded.

"So anyone know why we're here." Misao asked yawning.

"All Shawn told me was something about a fieldtrip." Kagami replied.

"Me too." Ayano said.

"Well I hope you're all ready." Shawn said as he entered the room.

"Ready?" Ayano asked.

"For what?" asked Misao.

"Transdimensional travel." Shawn said snapping his fingers causing another veil to appear before it turned into a doorway with a bright light. "Come on." he said as they all walked into the door way.


End file.
